


The Dragon's Heart

by BuckbeakFlyer2016, LadyZabini



Series: Dragon Tales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bad Dumbledore, Blood Adoption, Character Bashing, Creature Bonding, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Draconian Inheritance, Good Severus Snape, Healing, Heartbreak, Incest, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Charlie, Sibling Incest, Slytherin Harry, Some-what sane Frank and Alice Longbottom, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckbeakFlyer2016/pseuds/BuckbeakFlyer2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZabini/pseuds/LadyZabini
Summary: After losing his love and best friend, Harry Potter disappears. Broken-hearted, he turns up in the only other place he feels somewhat at ease.The spark he felt for Draco Malfoy was thought gone, though Harry didn't expect to feel love again so soon.But all that changes because of a red haired, blue eyed Dragon Tamer.(Disclaimer: This story is the brainchild of LadyZabini and myself. We have Role Played how it will go. If you don't like it, don't bother commenting)





	1. Setting the Stage, First Year

Growing up, Harry Potter always knew he was different. After the tragic loss of his parents, Harry was raised by his mother's long time friend Severus Snape. Severus raised Harry like he was his own son, and he taught Harry everything; reading, writing, magic. He told Harry stories of his parents during their school years, and though Harry knew of Lily and James, he grew up calling Severus, Father. Their favorite way to spend time together was brewing potions.

When Harry turned eleven years old, Severus took him into Diagon Alley to purchase the supplies he would need for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was in Madam Malkin's shop, as Harry was getting fitted for his school robes, when he met Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy Heir was already getting his robes fitted when Harry and Severus walked in. Draco greeted Severus warmly, then he was introduced to Harry. The two boys started talking, arguing really, about first years at Hogwarts not being allowed a broom. By the time the robes were finished, Harry and Draco had already agreed that they would be in Slytherin house and that they would never be away from each other. They left the robe shop and Harry met Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa. The five of them went to lunch, before continuing their shopping. Knowing how the old wandmaker Ollivander put magic trackers on every wand he made, Severus took the two boys into Knockturn Alley to get their wands instead, while Lucius and Narcissa went to get the books for the boys.

After returning to the main part of Diagon Alley, everyone went to the apothecary for the potion supplies, Severus of course, helping them choose the best of everything. The two boys chose Eagle Owlets from the Magical Menagerie, then everyone went to the last shop for parchment, quills and ink. Their shopping done, Lucius and Narcissa went home while Severus treated the boys to ice cream. When their day was done, Severus took Draco back to Malfoy Manor after promising the boys that they would see each other more before the school term began.

By the time September first rolled around, Harry and Draco were inseparable. The two of them had spent almost every other day together, their friendship growing all the time. After they were both sorted into Slytherin, Harry became Draco's protector, always ready to defend Draco from anyone that meant to harm the blonde. Within days of starting the school term, Harry became the unchallenged King of Slytherin House after overthrowing the former King Marcus Flint in a display of wandless magic. When no one challenged his rule, Harry made Draco the Prince of Slytherin.

Around Halloween, they started noticing how strangely the Hogwarts Groundskeeper Hagrid was acting; he was always spotted stacking up wood outside his cabin, more wood than he could possibly need, or he was seen with the Gryffindors, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, poring over books from the library, and he didn't seem to care if he was overheard loudly talking about caring for dragons. One afternoon, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors had a free period before lunch, due to Seamus Finnigan melting his cauldron during their double potions lesson, and most of them had wandered outside to enjoy the rare sunshine, Draco overheard the Gryffindor duo talking about sneaking out after curfew and going down to Hagrid's hut that night. Draco immediately went to Harry and told him that the Gryffindors would be sneaking out after curfew and that this was the perfect opportunity to get the two in trouble. Harry agreed to go with Draco down to Hagrid's hut, if only because he knew the blonde would go whether or not Harry went with him.

Later that night, Harry and Draco easily slipped out of the Slytherin dungeon and made their way up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. They slipped into a hidden alcove and waited for the Gryffindors to appear. It wasn't long before Granger and Weasley came down the steps and began crossing to the front doors of the castle, after Granger looked around, checking to see if anyone was around, not knowing that they indeed were being watched. After the two slipped out of the castle, Harry waited a couple of moments before he led Draco from the alcove. They slipped out the doors and followed behind the two Gryffindors. Harry watched as up ahead, Weasley knocked on Hagrid's door. The door opened and Hagrid ushered the two inside and quickly shut the door again.

Harry and Draco ran the last bit of distance to the cabin and they peaked through the window, just as Hagrid pulled what appeared to be a large brown egg from the embers of his hearth. Hagrid placed it on the table where it sat for a moment, before it started to crack open. The brown thing was indeed an egg, for when it fell away, a baby dragon was in its place. They watched as Hagrid reached out and gently tickled the dragon under the chin which caused the dragon to hiccup flames, scorching Hagrid's beard. As Hagrid used his large oven mitt to tamp down the flames, the dragon glanced towards the window where Draco and Harry stood. When Harry looked into the dragon's eyes, he felt a surge of magic and a ripple of content from the dragon, before Hagrid glanced up and noticed him and Draco. When the two Gryffindors turned around, Harry pulled Draco away from the window and the two ran to the castle.

The two Slytherins had just made it inside the Entrance Hall when they ran into Professor McGonagall. Harry immediately told the professor how they had followed Granger and Weasley down to Hagrid's hut because Draco had overheard them discussing sneaking out. When the two Gryffindors in question reentered the castle, McGonagall took the four students to her office, where she lectured her Gryffindors about the seriousness of them sneaking out. Harry and Draco smirked among themselves when McGonagall took a hundred points from her own house, but those smirks disappeared when McGonagall announced that all four students would serve detention the next night. When Draco questioned her, she informed them that though his and Harry's intentions were honorable, they both were out of bed after hours and therefore they would join their classmates in detention.

At eight o'clock the next evening, the four students were led down to Hagrid's hut by the caretaker Mr. Filch, who told the students that Hagrid had some work to do inside the Dark Forest. Filch left the children in Hagrid's care, with a cheery 'nighty night'. The four students were shocked to see Hagrid armed with a crossbow. Hagrid led them into the forest, stopping in a small clearing, pointing out a puddle of silvery liquid, on the ground and on some of the branches. When Weasley questioned the Groundskeeper, Hagrid told them that it was unicorn blood and that they were going to look for it. Hagrid then split them into two groups, taking Weasley and Granger with him and sending his dog Fang with Harry and Draco. The two Slytherins wondered the forest with the dog until they came to a clearing. There on the ground laid the unicorn, and crouching next to the dead unicorn was a hooded figure that was drinking the unicorn's blood. Draco gasped and the hooded figure raised its head. The figure rose to its feet and moved towards the boys. Fang yelped and ran away while Harry shoved Draco behind him and drew his wand. The figure advanced towards them and Harry shot a Tripping Jinx towards it that the figure dodged easily. Harry shot another spell towards the figure and the figure vanished with a loud crack. Harry turned towards Draco and pulled his best friend into a comforting hug as Hagrid emerged from the trees. After seeing the dead unicorn, he took the students back to the castle. At that time, they were unaware of who the hooded figure really was.

It wasn't until the end of their first year that they discovered that the hooded figure they had encountered was actually Lord Voldemort, who had been thought dead since he had attacked the Potter home; his spell had backfired when he had cast it on Harry when he was a little baby. Voldemort had become a wraith of sorts after he was stripped from his body when he failed to kill Harry. It was discovered that Voldemort was trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone; a small stone that produced the Elixir of Life, which would have made him immortal. When Voldemort was discovered as an evil taint on the back of Professor Quirrell's head, the Sorcerer's Stone was destroyed, and Voldemort fled, killing Quirrell in the process.

Slytherin won the House Cup that first year, mainly due to Harry being the one who figured out that Voldemort was in the school... Harry had questioned Quirrell when he had overheard the professor talking to himself. Quirrell had then unwrapped the turban from his head, revealing Voldemort on the back of his head. Voldemort had called Harry a fool for trying to stop him. He promised Harry power beyond his wildest dreams, if Harry would only help him get the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry had cast a Body-Bind on the professor instead, then went to get Severus. Voldemort had fled before Severus got there.

Two days after the House Cup feast, the students boarded the train to head back home. Draco and Harry shared a train compartment with Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, and Pansy Parkinson, who followed Theo everywhere. At the beginning of the ride, Harry and Blaise were playing chess, Pansy was reading a fashion magazine, and Theo was sitting in a corner of the compartment, playing with his small black kitten he had gotten from another student whose cat had had kittens just before the end of term. Draco spent some of that train ride reading a potions book Severus had given him. When he was bored with his book, Draco put the book away, dragged Harry away from the chessboard, then curled up against Harry's side with Harry's arm around his shoulders. Blaise made a comment that Draco shouldn't curl up like that to Harry because people would get the wrong idea. Harry got revenge on Blaise with a wandless hex that caused Blaise to develop small pink feathers under his eyes, that stayed there until Harry decided to cancel the spell.

When the train arrived at Kings Cross Station, their fellow housemates all got their luggage and hurried off the train. Harry took both his and Draco's luggage from the luggage rack, then put his arm around his friend and led him from the train. Lucius and Narcissa were waiting on the platform for Draco and Severus stood next to them waiting for Harry. Draco and Harry made their way to their families. When they got to them, Narcissa gave Harry a hug then Lucius shook his hand. The two boys turned to each other and hugged while Severus and Lucius briefly discussed what had happened over the school year. The boys broke apart when Lucius said it was time to go. Seeing the sad look on Draco's face, Lucius promised both boys that they would see each other over the summer. Harry and Draco said goodbye to each other, then Severus took Harry and Draco went with his parents in separate directions. Both boys turned to look at each other and they waved before they were apparated away.

That first night home, neither of them could fall asleep for a long time.


	2. Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter will be done from Harry's point of view. There will be spankings, mentioned child abuse, attempted rape, and things most twelve year olds don't deal with. Also, Harry will refer to Draco as a "she". You might feel that these characters are acting way out of their age-range, but please remember this is an alternate universe where anything goes. If you don't like it DON'T comment.
> 
> * **Bold Type** =Parseltongue*  
>  *(T) telepathy

The summer between first and second year was exciting for both Harry and Draco. Not only did they have each other, but the had the other Slytherin students that they could hang out with. Within the first week of the vacation, Severus and Harry flooed to Malfoy Manor and decided to stay there for a couple weeks. Harry and Draco shared a bedroom, feeling almost like brothers. When they would get up in the mornings, Harry would race Draco to the bathroom, for he knew how much pride his friend put in his appearance and knew that Draco could spend up to at least twenty minutes to make himself presentable. Most mornings after breakfast, Harry and Draco would spend an hour on their summer homework, before they would help Narcissa in the gardens. After lunch, they would brew potions with Severus, learning how to brew things like Skele-Grow, and Pepper Up, and other potions that weren't normally taught until fifth year.

On the last day that Harry and Severus were at Malfoy Manor, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy came over, and the five kids practiced Quidditch in the Malfoy gardens. After Harry had caught their practice snitch for the sixth time, the kids put their brooms away and wandered the Manor grounds. Harry and Draco sat with Theo on the edge of a fountain, while Pansy stretched out on the grass and Blaise chased the peacocks around. When the peacocks started to chase Blaise instead, the kids headed inside to Draco's room, where they told each other stories until it was time for everyone to head down to the floo to return home. Harry and Severus also returned home that night, after Narcissa promised the boys that they could spend the weekends together.

Three days after Harry's twelfth birthday, Draco was having breakfast with Harry and Severus in Prince Manor, the home left by Severus' mother, Eileen Prince, when their Hogwarts letters arrived, informing them what they would need for the new school year. The vast majority of books on their school lists were all written by a man named Gilderoy Lockhart. When Harry pointed this out to Severus, he informed them that Lockhart was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Severus had met the man a week before at a mandatory staff meeting and he had despised the man instantly. After breakfast, what with Lucius being at the Ministry, Severus flooed Narcissa and told her that he would take the boys to Diagon and get their school supplies.

When he was done talking to Narcissa, Severus apparated the boys to Diagon Alley, and took them straight to Flourish and Blotts. Unfortunately for them, Lockhart was there signing autographs, so the bookstore was packed. Lockhart was on a raised platform at the back of the shop, a photographer and a reporter from the Daily Prophet hovering around him like bees buzzing about a hive. Severus and the boys pushed their way to the front of the crowd as Lockhart told his adoring fans how he would be taking the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Harry rolled his eyes at the over-eager author as the photographer snapped a picture. At that moment, Lockhart spotted Harry and pulled him onto the platform with him. Lockhart wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders as the photographer went crazy with his picture taking. When the photographer lowered the camera, Harry tried to step away, but Lockhart tightened his grip and announced that Harry would leave with the entire collection of his books free of charge. Harry, not liking being the center of attention, plowed his elbow into Lockhart's side. When the man stumbled away, Harry spun around and punched Lockhart in the jaw, then knocked the stack of books off the table and stormed out of the shop. Severus summoned a second set of books for Draco and then the two followed Harry from the store.

The pair of them caught up with Harry outside of the Quidditch shop, where Harry was admiring the newest broom to be released; the Nimbus 2001, a broom reported to be faster than the previous model, the Nimbus 2000. Severus placed his hand on his “son's" shoulder and told Harry that he was proud of him. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and gently traced his thumb over the swelling bruise that was forming. Severus seen it and drew his wand. He gently touched his wand to the bruise on Harry's hand, healing it instantly. He then led the boys into the Quidditch shop and bought them both a Nimbus 2001, then surprised them both by telling them to try out for the house team that year.

When they had finished their shopping, Severus took the boys back to Prince Manor for a lunch of roast beef sandwiches and Pumpkin Juice. After lunch, the two twelve year olds were laying on the floor of Severus' office, playing chess while Severus wrote out his lesson plans for the upcoming school year, when the Floo chimed. Draco turned towards the fireplace to see his Father's head nestled among the flames. Lucius greeted his son, then asked Severus for a word in private. Severus sent the boys out into the gardens to try out their new brooms.

The two boys played outside for nearly an hour before Gypsy, one of Harrison's personal elves, came outside to tell them that Severus was waiting for them outside Harry's bedroom. Harry and Draco left their brooms in the mudroom just inside the kitchen and made their way upstairs. Severus was indeed waiting outside Harry's room, and as soon as he spotted the pair of them, he wordlessly pushed open the doors and gestured for the boys to proceed him into the room. Harry and Draco entered the room, and the first thing they saw was Draco's school trunk and a couple suitcases stacked along the wall. Harry opened his mouth, but closed it again when he spotted another trunk over by his desk, with Pansy sitting on the trunk. Severus led the boys over to Pansy and sat them down. He then began to explain why Pansy was there.

~~~

The Minister of Magic had ordered that Pansy be removed from her home after the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, had received an anonymous letter, describing various bruises that had been found on Pansy when she stayed with a friend. When a team of Aurors had gone to the Parkinson home, they had actually witnessed Pansy's father strike the back of Pansy's legs with his walking stick, while her mother just watched. Outraged, the Aurors had arrested both of them on the spot and had brought Pansy to the Ministry to be placed in protective care.

When the Aurors brought Pansy to the Minister's office, Lucius had been there going over a new proposal. The Minister was going to place Pansy in a foster home until Lucius had suggested she stay with Severus. As a Potions Master, Severus had a vast amount of knowledge that concerned healing; after all healing was a requirement that was needed to pass the Potions Apprenticeship.

Severus went on to explain that Lucius and Narcissa had decided to allow Draco to finish the summer holidays at Prince Manor, because Draco had a way of making Pansy come out of her shell. Harry had glanced at Pansy to find tears rolling down her cheeks. He got up and pulled the young girl into a hug. Pansy resisted for a moment before she relaxed in Harry's embrace. She slowly brought her hands around Harry and returned the hug. Harry's heart broke at Pansy's timidness. It was at that moment that Harry decided what career he wanted to pursue. Later that night, Harry told Severus that he wanted to become a Mind Healer to help those like Pansy overcome what had been done to them. Severus agreed and told Harry he would start helping Harry with the work in the evenings.

*****

_November 1st, evening_  
_Slytherin Common Room_

_(Harry's Point of View)_

I sat on my throne and I watched as Draco and Pansy played a game of chess on the table that I had decreed was just for the Royals to use. Pansy had become more trusting with Draco and I during the last few weeks that she had stayed over the summer holiday, and she had stopped flinching when Father would speak to her. When term had started on the first of September, after the Welcoming Feast and the Sorting had finished, I called a house meeting. There I welcomed the First Years warmly and informed the Slytherins that I was making Pansy our Princess, therefore she was under my personal protection. I hadn't before seen her as happy as she was that day. As I sat there, I let my mind wander over the strange occurrences that had been happening over the two months since the term had begun; the most bizarre things I'd ever seen.

\------

It had all started about two weeks into the term. Strange noises had been heard coming from a girl's bathroom on the second floor, a place that was hunted by one of the most miserable ghosts in the school, Moaning Myrtle. Myrtle was well known for banging on the pipes, but the sounds reported to be heard was like someone dragging a heavy body across the floor. And a few days later, Hagrid discovered that his roosters were dying in some way.

About a week after the strange noises had started, Myrtle had fled her bathroom and took to hiding in the Prefect's Bathroom. When I had asked the Slytherin Ghost, The Bloody Baron, what had terrified her, he had told me that Myrtle had seen the very thing that had killed her rising from the pipes. But he never told me what that was. Just days after Myrtle had evacuated her bathroom, she returned after much persuading from the Hufflepuff ghost The Fat Friar, who convinced Myrtle that she had nothing to fear because she was already dead.

It was the first weekend in October that something really strange occurred in the Hogwarts corridors. It was late and I left the library with Draco and Pansy, heading back to our common room. We decided to take a secret route that would get us from the second floor to the main floor without going down the moving stairs. I led my friends down the corridor towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom because the secret entrance we wanted was just beyond it. We could clearly see the water on the floor seeping out from under Myrtle's door. As I started to lead them around the growing puddle, Pansy screamed and pointed. Hanging from a torch bracket by her tail, was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. She was stiff as a board. On the wall next to her, a message was written on the stone: _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware_. The message appeared to be written in blood.

As we stood there, the sound of hundreds of feet could be heard. At that point I realized that dinner in the Great Hall had ended and students were making their way upstairs to their common rooms. Soon the corridor was filled with students, all pausing at the sight of three Slytherins standing by what appeared to be a dead cat. As if drawn to the scene by Pansy's scream, Filch had come around the corner, pushing his way forward and froze when he saw Mrs. Norris. He then grabbed the collar of my robes, accusing me of murdering his cat, then saying he'd kill me. Dumbledore and the professors arrived on the scene, and when he saw what was going on, Dumbledore dismissed the students back to their dormitories, except for Draco, Pansy and myself. He explained to Filch that Mrs. Norris wasn't dead, she was petrified. Lockhart immediately bragged that too bad he wasn't around, for he knew the countercurse that would have spared her. Dumbledore explained that when the Mandrakes we were growing in Herbology were mature, they could be made into a potion which would revive Mrs Norris. Dumbledore dismissed us after that and Father walked us back to the common room.

The thing that most shocked the student body had happened just days ago, just before Halloween. I was in the Hospital Wing, recovering from a Quidditch accident where Lockhart, instead of fixing the problem, had removed the bones from my arm after I had gotten hit by a Bludger. As I laid there talking to Draco's house elf Dobby, who was popping back and forth delivering messages between Draco and I, the door to the Hospital Wing opened. I pretended to be asleep, but watched as Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the infirmary, carrying the still form of a Gryffindor first year, who was clutching a camera in his grip. The two professors were whispering, and when Dumbledore took the camera and opened it, black smoke arose from the camera. Dumbledore said it was proof that the Camber of Secrets was indeed open again.

\------

I was pulled from my thoughts when Pansy let out a triumphant shout. Glancing over, I saw that she had won the chess match. “I win. I win. I win," she sang.

“Only because I let you win," Draco grumped.

“Doesn't matter, I still won," Pansy said.

I watched them for a moment, then I stood up and motioned over a fifth year girl named Jeanna. As Jeanna made her way over, I stepped up to the table and gently placed my hand on Pansy's shoulder, causing her to look up at me. “Pansy, sweetheart, Draco and I need to go talk to my Father, so I want you to stay here with Jeanna, alright?"

“Alright Harry I'll stay here," Pansy said.

I turn to Jeanna. “Jeanna, I'm taking Draco to visit my Father. We'll probably stay in his quarters for the night, so I need you to look after Pansy and make sure she goes to bed at a decent time."

“Yes Sir. I won't let you down," Jeanna told me.

“See that you don't. You're one of the few people I trust with her. Don't make me regret it."

“I won't Sir. I promise."

I turned to face the room at large. “Everyone, your attention please," I called. Everyone turned to face me. “Prince Draco and I are heading out to see my Father. I'm leaving Princess in charge, under the care of Lady Jeanna. You will obey her as you do me. Am I understood?"

“Yes Your Majesty," echoes around the room.

“Come with me Draco," I said. He stood up, and I led him from the common room. As soon as the wall closed behind us, Draco looked up at me.

“Harry, are we really going to see Severus?" He asked.

“For a moment. You know he likes to be informed when we go visit Jalara."

Draco's eyes widened, but he kept up with me as I strolled towards my Father's quarters. “Is it really necessary to go there?"

“I wish to talk to you without the possibility of someone overhearing us. Jalara's lair is perfect."

“Harry, why do you call her Jalara anyway?" Draco asked as we approached Father's door.

I chuckle. “Well, for one she likes the name. Another reason, that was the name Salazar gave her when she hatched. Lacewing Flies," I said to the gargoyle to the left of the door. The gargoyle jumped up and pushed the door open.

“Come in boys," Father called.

“How did he know it was us?" Draco whispered.

“Because you and Harry are the only ones who know of that secret entrance. Everyone else has to go through the classroom," Father stated as we stepped into the room.

“Well the Twins know, what with that map of theirs. You know, the one they nicked from Filch's office," I said, referring to Fred and George Weasley and the magical map they had shown Draco and I.

“Though it's been four years since their Sorting, I'm still surprised I ended up with not one, but two Weasleys in Slytherin House. Though I'm not surprised they figured out how to work the Marauder's Map. They like to pull pranks like those four would," Father said, leaning back in his chair.

“You knew the Marauders?" Draco asked.

“I did. What can I do for you boys?" Father asked us.

“I came to tell you that Draco and I are going to see Jalara," I told him.

“You're not letting her out tonight are you? This school doesn't need another scare."

“Father, you know I had my reasons for why Mrs. Norris and that Gryffindor first year are now lying in the Hospital Wing."

“How did you pull that one off anyway? You were in the Hospital Wing when Mr. Creevey was petrified," Father said.

“I have my ways. But you know he deserved it. I hate being the center of attention, and despite being in separate houses, he was always taking my picture just because I'm the famous 'Boy Who Lived'. People will get petrified when they constantly irritate me," I warned.

Without waiting for a response, I spun on my heel and led Draco from the room. Up through the corridors we went, slipping into classrooms and broom closets whenever we heard the sound of footsteps in the empty halls. As we headed down the second floor, we could still see the threatening message that was on the wall. Draco paused and I looked down at him in concern.

“Harry, how come Moaning Myrtle never realizes that you're the one opening the Chamber? I mean the entrance is in her bathroom."

I smiled and continued towards the bathroom. “Myrtle is too afraid of Jalara to emerge from her stall when the hissing starts. You, Father, and The Bloody Baron are the only ones who know I'm involved in any way. Baron knows because he generally gets Myrtle out of the bathroom," I answered. I glanced around, before pushing open the door and leading Draco inside. Myrtle was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean she wasn't in the pipes of her toilet. I stepped towards the row of sinks, right to the one that had a little snake engraved on it.

~ **Open my little friend** ~ I hissed smoothly.

The snake glowed for a second before the sink began to slide into the floor, revealing a pipe wide enough for someone to slide down into the depths of the castle. I motioned Draco ahead of me into the pipe. He sat at the top and pushed himself down it. I slid into the pipe behind him. When we reached the bottom, the torches I had transfigured flared to life, giving the tunnel we were in a bright glow. I took Draco's hand and led him deep underground. Upon reaching the anti-chamber that was guarded by a door carved with snakes, I paused and turned to Draco. “You remember what I told you?" I asked him.

“Don't look directly into her eyes and don't look at a reflection of her eyes. You remind me every time," he replied.

“That's correct. Don't need you to be hurt," I said, before hissing at the door. The snakes slid aside one by one, unlocking the door to the Chamber beyond.

We stepped into the Chamber, a large, cavernous space, the only thing in the Chamber was a large carving of Salazar Slytherin's face and giant snake statues from one end to the other. I led Draco towards the carving. ~ **Ssspeak to me Ssslytherin, greatessst of the Hogwartsss Four** ~ I hissed at it. Within moments, there was the sound of shifting stone as the mouth of the carving opened and a giant snake slithered out. Draco gave a soft squeak of fright, as he did every time. The snake turned her head slightly in our direction. Her eyes were actually closed.

~ **Hello there Little Massster. You're not alone,** ~ she hissed at me.

~ **That'sss right Jalara. I brought Draco** ~ I hissed back.

The huge snake turned her head slightly away and I saw her eyelid open. ~ **I wissh he could underssstand me. Pleassse tell him I say hello, Little Massster** ~.

“Draco, say hello to Jalara, and do it properly," I told him.

Draco turned to face Jalara. ~ **Hello Jalara** ~, he hissed out slowly and hesitantly.

Jalara turned quickly towards us. ~ **He sspeakss?** ~

~ **He'ss learning** ~, I replied.

~ **Out?** ~

~ **No Jalara, not tonight. Father doessn't want any more people being petrified.** ~

~ **It'ss not like they didn't dessserve it** ~ Jalara hissed sadly. I watched as she coiled around herself.

I gave Jalara an affectionate pat, then turned to Draco. “You wanna see something that I discovered the last time I was here?" I asked him.

“Sure Harry."

I took Draco's hand and led him to the left of Slytherin's carving. Deep in the shadows, I led Draco to a door that was hidden there. “Ready?" Draco nodded, so I opened the door, then stepped back and allowed him to enter first, which he did.

As I stepped in and closed the door, Draco turned towards me with wide eyes. “Harry, where are we?" He asked gesturing at the elaborate sitting room behind him.

“This, Little One, is Salazar Slytherin's personal quarters," I told him.

“No way," Draco said in disbelief.

“I assure you that he speaks the truth," a voice said.

Draco jumped and whirled around. “Who said that?"

Without answering, I placed my hand on Draco's back and led him further into the room. Hanging above the fireplace was a large frame, with four people in the painting on the canvas; two women and two men. One woman was short and stout, with golden colored hair, while the other woman was tall and willowy, with chestnut hair that fell to her waist. Both men were tall and well muscled, one with shoulder length black hair and the other with blood red hair and matching goatee.

Realization dawned on Draco's face as he looked up in awe at the painting. “Little One, allow me to introduce to you the Founders of Hogwarts. We have Helga Hufflepuff," the short woman waved happily from the frame, “Rowena Ravenclaw," the other woman inclined her head, “Godric Gryffindor," here the man with the black hair bowed, “And of course the founder of our house, Salazar Slytherin himself. Everyone, this is Draconis Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy." As I finished the introductions, Salazar stroked his goatee.

“But Harry, I thought Professor Snape said that there were no portraits of the Founders." Draco questioned.

“That's because of Dumbledore. Once he became headmaster, he hid all of our portraits somewhere. Good thing he doesn't know about this one," Godric answered.

“He doesn't know about the ones in the gallery behind the points counters either. He can't access it," Rowena said.

“Draco, I'm sure you have lots of questions for the Founders, but remember, I brought you down here to talk with you. I promise that I will bring you back whenever you wish," I told him.

“Can I ask just one question Harry?" Draco asked still looking up at the Founders.

“One and one only."

“Why was there such conflict between Salazar and Godric?' Draco asked the painting.

Both Godric and Salazar glanced at each other, then turned towards us laughing. “Well, Godric and I didn't really have conflict, that's just what we wanted people to believe. But the truth behind our images will have to wait until you're a little older," Salazar said.

“No you can tell him the truth. It's something we've started ourselves," I said.

“Wait, didn't you say you were twelve? How do you even understand that type of relationship?" Helga asked.

“My dear Helga, I am not a typical twelve year old. Nothing in my life has ever been considered normal. I was raised to know all about BDSM," I said.

“In that case, to answer you Young Malfoy, Godric was my Submissive," Salazar said simply.

“Oh," was all Draco replied.

“Alright Draco, you've asked your question, now we need to have our discussion. Sal, mind if we use your room?" I asked.

“My room? Harry I am but one figure in a painting. You are the only student who can even get to these quarters. They are yours now."

“Thank you Sal. Come along Draco." Without waiting for an answer, I turned and headed towards the bedroom that I had seen the first time I had been here. I heard Draco following behind me.

As I entered the bedroom, a fire burst into existence in the fireplace. I moved over to a large chair in front of the fire and sat down, feeling the magic in the room gently curl around me. Draco entered the room and stood there with his head bowed. “Draco, come over here and sit," I said. He crossed the room, and when he reached my chair, he sank to his knees. He bowed his head and placed his hands behind his back as I had taught him.

“I am very disappointed in you Little One. Do you know why I am disappointed?"

“Yes Master I know why you are disappointed," Draco answered.

“Tell me Little One, why is Master disappointed in you?" I asked.

“Master is disappointed in me because I got in trouble in class and I received a detention Master," Draco said solemnly.

“And why does that make Master disappointed Little One?" I questioned.

“Because Master vowed to protect his Little One and you can't do that if I'm in detention."

“That's correct Little One. I know that it wasn't entirely your fault for what happened today. But you shouldn't have started it."

I watched Draco as he bowed his head further. “I'm sorry Master," he said softly.

“Up," I said patting my chest. Without a word, Draco crawled up into my lap and cuddled into my chest. “Are you alright my Little One?" I asked when I felt him trembling.

“I don't want to be punished Master but I'll take a punishment if you deem it necessary," he said.

Heaving a sigh, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. “Draco, I'm not punishing you tonight. I'm disappointed, but receiving detention doesn't warrant a punishment. But I want you to promise me that you'll behave better. I can't protect you if I'm away from you."

“I'll behave Master. I promise I will."

“I know you will Little One. Now, I believe it is time for bed. We shall stay here tonight, so you can cuddle. I know you need it," I said.

“Thank you Master."

I scooped Draco into my arms and carried him over to the bed. With a wave of my hand, Draco and I were dressed in only dark green sleep pants. I laid him down then crawled into the huge bed with him. Draco rolled over and cuddled against me, and was asleep in seconds. I held my best friend closer and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~  
_The next night  
Slytherin Common Room_

Draco had headed off to his detention, and I was in the Common room, observing the first years doing their homework, when suddenly, I felt the link with Draco open. Instantly alert, I sat up straighter upon my throne. (T) _´What is wrong Dray?'_

(T) _´Something isn't right with this detention. I don't like the way he has me sitting next to him at his desk.'_

(T) _´What? That isn't protocol for detention. Listen Dray, you come to me the minute something is wrong and I'll take care of it. Okay?'_

(T) _´I know you will Harry.'_

(T) _´I will always protect you. Forever.'_

(T) _´I know that. You made that Vow before and that's why Lady Magic gave us our link.'_

(T) _´Just do your detention, stay alert, and come to me the minute there is an issue alright?'_

(T) _´Yes Harry.'_

Draco fell silent on his side of the link, but we both kept it open in case he needed me. After a glance around the room, I spotted Fred and George, whom I had named my Dukes, sitting by the fire, heads bent over a single book. “Dukes Weasley and Weasley, come over here please," I called out.

Wordlessly, the twins stood up and came over to my throne, George slipping the book into his robes. “You called us Your Majesty?" They said in unison.

“Yes I did. I have a feeling something is going to happen in Draco's detention. I'm going to start making my way to Lockhart's office. I need you two to help Princess with her studies and don't say anything to worry her."

“What shall we say to the rest of the House Sir?" George asked.

“You can tell them anything, but don't say one word about Draco."

Before they could respond, I was out of my throne and making my way quickly through the common room. Out in the corridor, I broadened the link, so I could now feel Draco's emotions as well as hear his thoughts. I started down the corridor, but had only made it about ten steps before I felt sheer panic and discomfort race along the link. Without pausing to think, I sprinted down the corridor and up the dungeon stairs.

I raced across the entrance way and up the main staircase, right past my Father, who began to follow me without question. I made it up to the second floor landing before I almost slammed into Draco. He threw himself into my arms and just started bawling. I tried to get him to tell me what was wrong, but he was too distraught. When my Father caught up to us, he wordlessly spelled a Calming Drought straight into Draco's system. When the potion took effect, Draco looked up at me with tear filled eyes and told me what had happened in his detention. Rage boiled through my blood, but I calmly told my Father to take Draco back to his quarters. When he questioned me, I simply told him I had something to take care of.

I waited until they had disappeared from view, before I turned in the direction of Lockhart's office.

~~~~~  
_Next Day_  
_Great Hall_

With Draco practically glued to my side, I entered the Great Hall, my face dark and my eyes narrowed. Students and teachers alike fell silent around the room, all eyes turning in our direction. I leaned down. “Draco, I need you to go sit at the Slytherin table until I call you," I whispered to him.

He looked up at me, then reluctantly let me go and went towards the Slytherin table. He sat down between the Weasley Twins and George wrapped an arm around his shoulders to comfort him. When he was settled, I walked down the main aisle between the tables and I stopped five feet from the Head Table in front of Professor Dumbledore. I didn't say a word, just stood there, my body rigid. Further down the table, Father had a big grin on his face, for he knew what was about to happen.

Albus Dumbledore looked up at me, that damn twinkle in his blue eyes. “Yes Mr. Potter?"

My eyes narrowed further. “Mr. Dumbledore, you should shut your mouth before I air ALL your dirty secrets in front of the Great Hall."

“You shouldn't speak to me like that Mr. Potter. I'm your Headmaster. And I have no idea what you're talking about."

“Oh really? How about the fact that you are gay and your Husband is none other than Gellert Grindlewald, whom you say you defeated in that Duel in 1945, but your Husband is safe and alive in Numregarde," I said loudly.

“That's ridiculous," Dumbledore answered.

I could feel my temper increasing and I looked Dumbledore right in the eye. “How about that Thomas Riddle is your son?" I watched in satisfaction as Dumbledore paled. “I see I have your attention."

The Great Hall had fallen silent, the only sounds that could be heard were the chuckles my Father was trying so hard to keep quiet. I glared at the Headmaster. “You are to sit there, shut up and look pretty. But no one here thinks you are pretty," I said. Laughter erupted around the room at my words.

After glancing around, I drew myself up to my full 5'11" height, tall for a twelve year old. “I, Harrison James Potter, hereby call the Council of Magic to convene over a trial of Magic, where the perpetrator, if found guilty, will have their magic forcefully and very painfully removed," I said.

Magic began to swirl around the room and with a strong surge of energy, a woman appeared in the middle of the room. This woman appeared to stand 6'4", her hair dark and constantly shifted across her shoulders like smoke. She was none other than Lady Magic herself, in her human form. With her appearance, a solid stone chair appeared in front of the Head Table. I sank to one knee respectively as she approached where I stood.

“You may rise Harrison. You need not bow to me," Lady Magic said.

I rose to my feet and smiled widely when I looked upon her face. “Hello Mother. It has been too long," I told her.

“Yes it has."

“Mother, this perpetrator has gone and touched students inappropriately, one very close to me. I ask that my Father, Potions Master Severus Snape, provides Veritaserum to make this a legal proceeding."

“I'll allow the use of Veritaserum so that the perpetrator may be judged properly," Lady Magic said.

“Father, would you join us down here?" I asked.

“Of course Harry," he said. I watched as he rose from the table and moved around it, robes billowing behind him as usual.

I turned to face the room at large. “Last night, someone very close to me came and told me that this offender touched him inappropriately. I call Draconis Malfoy to the stand."

Draco got up from the Slytherin table and moved towards me. As he approached, I could see the way his body trembled. When he reached me, I pulled him into my arms and brushed his hair behind his ear. “Dray, you remember what we talked about last night?" I asked. Draco nodded. “You know what is going to happen now, correct?"

“Yes Harry I know," Draco said softly.

“Lady Magic, due to the stress of the events that have lead us to this point, it will be better to keep Mr. Malfoy in my arms. He will not be able to function if he's not."

“I'll allow it. I can see how he's shaking. He needs you right now," Lady Magic said. She sat down on a dark black throne-like chair that appeared out of nowhere.

I nod my head then I speak. “As Guardian and Protector of one Draconis Lucius Malfoy, I, Harrison James Potter, hereby give permission to use Veritaserum on my ward. Father do you concur?"

“I do Harrison," he said.

“Now, I call the accused to the stand for questioning. I hereby call to the stand one Gilderoy Lockhart, titles of blah, blah, and blahdiblah."

There was a shimmer from the Head Table, like a glamour charm being dropped, then a bruised and battered Lockhart stood up from the table and began making his way towards me. The entire student body and a few staff, my Father and Madam Pomphrey included, burst out laughing.

Lady Magic smirked. “Impressive look Gilderoy," she said.

(T) _´Mother, I paid the new look upon him.'_

(T) _´I figured that.'_

I glared at the ponce and pointed to the stone chair. “Have a seat Mr. Lockhart." Without a word, Lockhart moved to the chair and sat down. With a snap of my fingers, he was bound to the chair. “Do you know why you are in this Trial of Magic?" I asked him.

“No I'm afraid that I don't," Lockhart said.

“I thought you might say that. We have something that will loosen your tongue. Father," I said. My Father pulled a chain from under the collar of his robes. Hanging from the chain was a small vial of clear liquid.

“For the record, the truth potion Veritaserum, is being used. Father, please administer the potion to the accused and begin your questioning."

“Yes Harrison," he answered. I watched as my Father moved over to Lockhart. He forced his mouth open and dripped three drops of the potion onto Lockhart's tongue. About thirty seconds later, Lockhart's eyes clouded over. “For the record, what is your name?" Father asked.

“My name is Gilderoy Lockhart."

“What is your age?" Father asked him.

“I'm thirty two," Lockhart answered.

Father gagged, but asked his next question. “What's your favorite color?"

“Lilac," Lockhart said.

“Let the record stand that the truth serum is working properly," Father said.

“Noted. Please continue Mr. Snape," Lady Magic said from her seat.

“Now, Mr. Lockhart, where are you currently employed?"

Lockhart looked up at him. “I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

“Who hired you for your current position Mr. Lockhart?" Father asked glaring at the Headmaster.

“I was hired by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," Lockhart replied.

“Do you know Draco Malfoy?" Was the next question that was directed at Lockhart.

“He is a second year student at Hogwarts," Lockhart said.

“To what capacity do YOU know Mr. Malfoy?"

“I'm not quite sure I understand the question Severus."

Father chuckled then looked Lockhart dead in the eye. “Tell us, what led up to Mr. Malfoy's detention last night?"

Lockhart straightened up in the chair as best as he could. “Mr. Malfoy was disrupting my class the day before."

“How was Mr. Malfoy disrupting your class?" Father asked. I could hear his anger growing.

“Mr. Malfoy had gotten into an argument with Mr Ronald Weasley. After I had taken five points from both houses, both boys continued their argument, which then led to them swinging at each other."

A muscle started twitching in Father's jaw. “Which boy started the fight?"

Lockhart tilted his head. “Do you mean the argument or who took the first swing?" He asked.

“The Fight Lockhart," Father growled.

“Mr. Weasley started it by shoving Mr. Malfoy."

“Did you give Mr. Weasley a detention as well?" Father asked. I could tell he was just itching to pull his wand and hex the ponce.

“No I did not."

“Explain why not since you admitted he started the fight," Father said.

“Mr Weasley is a Gryffindor. Gryffindors are not bad kids, just a little misguided sometimes. Frankly I felt Mr. Malfoy deserved Mr. Weasley swinging at him."

Father swore, then stepped closer to Lockhart. He forced Lockhart's mouth and dripped a single drop of a pale blue potion on Lockhart's tongue. He then turned to Lady Magic. “My Lady, the antidote to Veritaserum has been administered. We reserve the right to requestion the accused."

“Granted," Lady Magic said.

I looked down at Draco. “Dray, are you ready? You will be in my arms the entire time."

Draco raised his head and my heart broke at the tears in his eyes. “Yes Harry I'm ready." His voice broke on the words.

“Are you sure" (T) _´Little One?'_ I asked him.

“No, but it has to be done," he answered.

I sighed. “You understand you now have a punishment coming tonight, yes?" I whispered.

“Yes I understand" (T) _´Master'_.

I held Draco closer as Father turned away from Lockhart and made his way over to us. “Mr. Malfoy, in accordance with the use of Veritaserum during a Trial of Magic, all parties are given the potion. Do you understand?"

Draco turned slightly towards Father. “Yes Professor Snape. I understand," he answered.

“Are you willing to take the potion?"

“Yes I am Professor," Draco replied.

“Then open your mouth and stick out your tongue to show the court your willingness Mr. Malfoy," Father stated.

Draco opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out as far as he could. Father turned his head and nodded at Lady Magic. “Mr. Malfoy is clearly a willing participant. You may proceed Severus," she told him.

Father stepped closer and dripped the standard three drops of Veritaserum on Draco's tongue. After thirty seconds, Draco looked up at Father calmly. Father smiled at Dray, and he smiled back, then unconsciously took a small step closer to me. 

“What is your full name?" Father asked.

“My name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

“And how old are you Mr. Malfoy?" Father asked him.

“I just turned 12 back in June," Dray answered.

“What's your favorite color?"

“Green."

“My Lady, the test questions prove that the potion is working," Father said, looking at Lady Magic.

“Continue Mr. Snape," she said. She settled more in her chair.

Father turned back to Draco and his face became serious. “Mr. Malfoy, what is Gilderoy Lockhart to you?"

“He is my Professor."

“For which class?"

“Defense Against the Dark Arts," Draco replied.

“Tell us, what happened in class two days ago?" Father asked him.

“I got into an argument with Ron Weasley. When we all entered the classroom, I noticed that Weasley was wearing his pants inside out and I teased him about it."

“And what happened next?" Father asked.

“Weasley said I was a filthy Slytherin and that I should mind my own business," Draco said. My jaw clenched as I remembered the whole scenario.

“And what happened after that Mr. Malfoy?" Father continued.

“I went up to Weasley and told him that he was an embarrassment to his House by dressing like that. So he told me that wearing his clothes inside out isn't an embarrassment like being a poof like me was."

“Mr. Malfoy, please tell us, what happened next?" Father asked him.

“I yelled at him not to call me a poof because that's a bad thing to say to someone. That's when Professor Lockhart deducted five points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor and told us to sit down."

At this point I decided to take over the questioning and gently turned Draco back to face me. “What was the next thing that happened?"

“I went to take my seat next to you while Weasley went to sit next to Hermione Granger, which unfortunately, they sit at the table next to ours. As I set my bag down, Weasley tripped over his feet and ended up on the floor. When he got up he accused me of tripping him. I told him he tripped over his own feet and that he should really watch where he's going," Draco answered.

“And what did I tell you after that occurred?" I asked.

“You could tell I was getting upset and you told me to stand down because he wasn't worth the trouble."

“And what happened after I told you that Draco?"

“I started to sit down. Weasley shoved me and said he wasn't done with me yet."

“Alright what happened after he shoved you?" I asked, brushing his hair behind his ear 

“Well I shoved him back and again tried to sit down. Weasley shoved me again, so I pushed him against his desk. He went to punch me, I ducked then pushed him again. He stumbled against the desk, just about knocking it over. That's when Professor Lockhart said I had detention," Draco replied. Gasps were heard, but other than that the room was silent.

I looked down at Draco and noticed the misery on his face, for we both knew what was coming. “Draco, I know this next part is going to be hard on you, but the truth has to be revealed for proper punishment. Do you understand?"

“Yes I understand."

“Alright if you understand, tell us, what happened when you started your detention with Professor Lockhart last night?" I asked him.

Draco sighed. “At first Professor Lockhart sat me next to him at his desk. I was helping him answer his fan mail."

“And what happened that caused you to open our link and talk to me?"

“Well, I was starting to get very uncomfortable. Professor Lockhart kept looking me up and down as though I was a piece of meat or something. He was saying things like 'I'm a fine young man', and 'Don't let what Mr. Weasley said bother me'. I swear at one point he leaned over and smelled my hair."

“And what did I tell you after you told me you were uncomfortable?" I asked him.

“You told me it wasn't protocol for me to even be sitting at his desk during detention. You then said to do my detention, stay alert, and come to you the minute something was wrong and you'd take care of it," Draco replied.

“And what happened after that? I know this is hard for you, but Lady Magic needs to hear it," I said.

“I kept our link open so I could tell you what was going on, or to say if I needed you. It was about ten minutes later that Lockhart stared right at me for a moment, then deliberately dropped his quill on the floor. He bent to pick up his quill and placed his hand on my knee."

“Alright Draco, tell us what happened that made you come running to me in tears?" At this point my rage was building, but I carefully didn't show it to Draco.

A single tear rolled down Draco's cheek and he took a shuddering breath. “After Lockhart picked up his quill, he started to slide his hand up my leg. I pushed his hand away and jumped up from my seat. I told Lockhart I was leaving and started to make my way to the door. Lockhart grabbed me from behind, then pushed me against the wall. Before I could say anything, he put his hand on the front of my trousers, right over my boy parts. I tried to kick him, but he pinned me against the wall and opened my pants. He touched me again, inside my clothes, on my boy parts. My magic reacted to my fear and sent him flying backwards. I fixed my clothes, ran from the room and ran straight to you."

I wiped the tear from his cheek, then turned to Lady Magic. “My Lady, no further questions for the witness. I do request permission to question the accused again."

“Permission granted Harrison," she told me.

“Before I do, I wish to explain the link that Draco and I share."

“If you wish to explain your link that you and Draco share, please do so."

“The link that Mr. Malfoy and I share is the byproduct of my Vow of Protection to Mr. Malfoy. Our link is sanctioned by Magic," I said, looking directly at Dumbledore as I spoke. I smirked in satisfaction when his eyes widened, that maddening twinkle disappearing.

“Father, would you give Dray the antidote and then readminister the potion to the ponce?"

“Of course Harry," Father answered. Draco stuck out his tongue, and Father administered the single drop of the antidote. Draco then turned and tucked his face against my chest, his body trembling in my arms. A quick glance around the room revealed the looks of horror on just about everyone's faces. Father stepped over to Lockhart, forced his mouth open again, and reapplied Veritaserum to Lockhart's tongue.

“Mr. Lockhart, did you work alone in your scheme against Mr. Malfoy, or did you get orders from someone else?" I asked, a dark edge to my tone.

“I take my orders from the Headmaster," Lockhart answered.

“What were his orders to you regarding the Detention with Mr. Malfoy?"

“I was to form a Magic bond with Mr. Malfoy through sex. He wanted to force Mr. Malfoy to be separated from you," Lockhart admitted.

“So he told you to attempt rape on a 12 year old boy?" I growled.

“That's what I was told."

I stood there shaking with rage, knowing that if I didn't have Draco wrapped in my arms, I would leap forward and beat the shit out of him again. “Now, Mr. Lockhart, what did Mr. Dumbledore say was the reason for separating Mr. Malfoy and myself?"

“He didn't give me a reason, only told me that it needed to be done as soon as possible."

“Nothing further from the accused," I said.

“Severus, you may once again administer the antidote," Lady Magic said.

Father gave a curt nod, and those of us who knew him well could see the barely suppressed rage he was exhibiting. He raised the antidote. “Stop," I said. Father paused and lowered the vial.

“Lady Magic, I apologize, but there is a pertinent question that needs to be addressed."

“No apology is necessary Harrison. You have full right to question the accused as you see fit."

“Mr. Lockhart, besides your attempt with Mr. Malfoy, have you in the course of your time here, ever done so with any other student?"

“Only one other student," Lockhart answered.

“Which student?" I growled.

“Miss Parkinson," he answered simply.

“Father you may administer the antidote. I'm finished with the perverted Pedo."

“Of course son," Father said. He quickly administered the antidote.

With Draco wrapped in my arms, I faced the Headmaster. “Albus Dumbledore, your days are numbered. To have a man like that go after my court, just because you can't stand that I have more power and fame in my baby toe than you have in your entire body, it doesn't give you the right to ruin other people's lives."

Dumbledore stood up from his chair. “I am the Headmaster of this school. You, young man, have no right to talk to me like that."

I glared at him. “I have every right and do you want to know why?"

“You have nothing," Dumbles said.

“Really, then me being the Heir doesn't give me the right to do as I please?" I asked him.

“There is no Heir of Hogwarts,"Dumbles said defiantly.

“If you believe that, you're a bigger idiot than I thought," I said. I held up my right hand, displaying a ring with the Hogwarts crest, the Heir symbol, on my middle finger.

“That's obviously a fake," Dumbles practically yelled.

“I can assure you, Albus too many names Dumbledore, that that ring is 100% genuine," a rough and gravelly voice said loudly.

 _Right on time_ I thought to myself. Dumbles stared in shock as three Goblins strolled down the center aisle of the Great Hall.

“Students and Staff of Hogwarts, and the Great Buffoon, allow me to introduce the Account Manager for the Black Estates, Ironclaw, The Account Manager of the Prince Estates, Silverclaw, and it is my greatest privilege to introduce the King of the Goblin Nation, and Account Manager for the Potter Estates, His Royal Majesty, King Ragnok Silverblade," I said.

I watched as everyone in the Great Hall bowed, with two exceptions. I looked between Dumbles and Lockhart for a moment when neither moved. “Really, no respect for Royalty? You better show some respect before I have the castle do it for you," I said. Bound to the chair as he was, Lockhart was only able to give a slight bow, but Dumbles did nothing but stand there glaring.

“Don't say I didn't warn you. My Lady, your Heir has need of you to show your power. Would you make the Buffoon bow to our Royal Guest?" I asked loudly.

A soft rumbling filled the room. Soon a soft grey, misty looking light rose from the floor by Dumbles feet. The light rose up about halfway up his body, and wrapped around his beard. The light shot towards the floor, giving a sharp yank and pulling Dumbles into a bow. I burst out laughing.

“And that's precisely why Salazar loved her," Lady Magic commented.

“Mother you forget that Grandmother Ro was the one to help give the Lady her life."

“Oh believe me, I remember."

“Ragnok, Noble Goblins, I thank you for coming and I welcome you to Hogwarts," I said.

“Glad to be here Harrison. Though you know I would never miss an opportunity to humiliate the old fool," Ragnok answered while the other two nodded behind him.

“Ragnok, don't you mean the Buffoon?" I asked.

“That too," Ragnok replied.

I turned to face Mother. “Lady Magic, we need your verdict in this case," I said to her.

“And I've heard enough to pass my verdict correctly. I hereby judge Gilderoy Lockhart as guilty, for trying to rape not one, but two twelve year old students. He is hereby stripped of his power."

“Your Majesty, you may take the prisoner at your convenience as our agreement," I told Ragnok.

“Of course Harrison."

“May he suffer eternally for what he tried to do."

A grin formed on Ragnok's face. “Oh believe me, he will," he said.

“Oh I do believe you. Very much so," I said.

“And I'll be sending updates to you on just how he suffers," Ragnok offered.

“I'll be looking forward to those reports," I told him. I then turned to face Dumbles, who was still staring at me. “Dumbledore, try to come between Draco and I again, and you won't need a trial. I'll just kill you," I warned.

“I doubt he'll really listen," Ragnok commented.

“So do I. Though, he better answer me or he will find himself in the real Dungeons of the Castle."

“I don't have to answer to you," Dumbles said. He yelped loudly when his beard was yanked on.

“Why thank you My Lady," I said. A soft rumbling sound answered me, then I felt a gentle brush against my mind. With a smile on my lips, I opened my mind to the Castle.

(T) _´Hello Harry. Pleasant to speak to you again,'_ she said.

(T) _´You as well My Lady.'_

(T) _´I do love humiliating this old Buffoon,'_ she said, tugging on Dumbles beard again.

(T) _´So does my entire family. It's quite fun.'_

(T) _´Young One, he has something else that belongs to you.'_

(T) _´Really? Please, do tell me,'_ I said.

(T) _´You know the Phoenix in his office? She's yours.'_

(T) _´You mean Fawkes?'_

(T) _´Yes I do. She once belonged to Godric, now she belongs to you,'_ Hogwarts stated.

I glared at Dumbledore, then held out my arm. “Fawkes," I called out.

There was a flash of fire, then the beautiful red-gold Phoenix landed on my arm. She trilled happily and nuzzled my cheek. (T) _´Gorgeous as ever Fire Lady,'_ I told her.

(T) _´Thank you',_ she said, her voice like music in my mind.

(T) _´Is it true what the Lady said, are you really mine?'_ I asked.

(T) _´I am'._

I turned my attention back to the Castle. (T) _´My Lady, would you do something really humiliating to the Buffoon?'_ I asked her.

(T) _´What would you like Young One?'_

(T) _´Oh whatever comes to your mind My Lady,'_ I told her.

(T) _´I do have something in mind I could do,'_ she said thoughtfully.

“Then My Lady, by all means," I said out loud.

The grey light holding Dumbledore's beard rose up more and covered him entirely. The light thickened in color, completely obscuring him from view. Suddenly, Dumbles screamed in pain and the light retreated, revealing a completely bald and beardless Dumbledore. Laughter erupted around the room.

“He looks like a wrinkled up potato," Father said with a smirk.

“Dumbledore, if you don't answer me from earlier, then I will have her put you in Slytherin colors," I warned.

Dumbledore paled, becoming as white as the hair he no longer had. “I understand."

“That's not an answer." (T) _´My Lady, would you please?'_ I asked her.

A greenish colored light surrounded Dumbles, and when it disappeared he was dressed in green and silver robes and he shrieked. I chuckled, then placed my hand on Draco's back and led him towards the doors with Fawkes now perched comfortably on my shoulder. I snapped my fingers towards my House to get their attention, then looked back towards Father. “Father, we'll be down to the Lab later," I told him.

“I'll see you there," he answered.

I turned back to my House. “Slytherins, mandatory House Meeting in 20 minutes. Princess, I want to speak to you in 10 minutes," I said.

Pansy bowed her head. “Yes Sir."

I nod, then walk out with my arm around Draco, and I was cackling as I walked. Draco walked by my side in silence, his head bowed slightly. I reached up and rubbed the back of his neck and he leaned into my touch. Across the Entrance Hall, and down the stairs we went until we reached the wall with a snake engraved in the stone that marked the entrance to our common room. “Salazar," I said. The snake slithered up the wall into an arch, and the passage to the Snakes Domain opened before us. I led Draco into the common room, then led him to the Royal Suite.

Draco followed behind me, not once looking up. I entered the Suite's common room, and sat in my favorite wingback chair. Fawkes trilled happily, then flew towards the King's bedroom. Draco entered the Suite and knelt next to my chair, head bowed and his hands behind his back.

“Why are you in this position, Little One?" I asked.

“You said I had a punishment coming Master," Draco answered.

“Do you know why you are being corrected Little One?" I questioned.

“I'm not sure Master."

“Did you not lie to Master earlier?" I asked gently.

Draco bowed his head further. “I did Master. I said I was ready to tell what happened to me Master, when I wasn't ready."

“What do you think is an appropriate punishment for lying, my Little One?"

“A spanking Master."

“I do believe five swats to your bare butt. Little One, over my lap and bare yourself."

“Yes Master," Draco said. He stood up, pulled down his trousers and underwear, then positioned himself across my lap.

“Now, why are you here for correction?" I asked.

“I'm receiving correction because I lied to Master."

“And why is lying bad?"

“Because Master wants to protect me, but he can't do that if I'm not honest."

“That is correct. I am going to begin. Do you know what you do during correction?" I asked him.

“Yes Master. I am to count and say thank you."

“And after correction?"

“I apologize and I thank Master for my correction," Draco replied.

“Good Boy. You remember your lessons."

“Yes Master, I remember."

“This time I am telling you that I am beginning, but next time I will not. Do you understand?" I asked.

“Yes Master. I understand."

“I'm going to begin now," I said, then brought my hand down hard on his left cheek.

Draco yelped. “One, thank you Master." I swat his right cheek just as hard, causing him to hiss between his teeth. “Two, thank you Master."

I shifted him on my lap, and brought my hand down on the middle of his butt, harder than the previous swats. Draco cried out sharply. “Three, thank you Master," he said. I struck the same spot again, just as hard. He started to whimper. “Four, thank you Master."

I raised my hand one more time, and brought it down just a little harder than any other in that same spot. Draco screamed, and I felt his tears start hitting my leg. “F-five, tha-thank you Master," he cried.

“Little one, fix yourself and come cuddle," I said.

Draco pushed himself up. He stood, fixing his clothes, then climbed back into my lap and cuddled against my chest, his body trembling. “I'm sorry I lied to Master. Thank you for correcting me Master."

“Little One, why do you think they got harder as I went along?"

“I really don't know Master," he said.

“To teach you your lesson. I don't like punishing you, but I had to do it. Now, do you deserve healing?" I asked, bushing my fingers along his cheek.

“I don't think so Master."

“And why would that be Little One?" I asked.

“You've told me before that the pain is a reminder of Master's correction," Draco said softly.

“That is correct. Little One, you are forgiven and your slate is clean. Though, you lie to me in the future and your correction will be much worse. Am I understood?"

“Yes Master. I understand."

I wrapped him in my arms and kissed the top of his head. “Little One, you have been a very good boy up until today," I told him.

“I try to be good for Master," Draco said.

“Yes you do. Little One, tell me, in lying, what else is lost?"

“Trust Master," he said.

“Good Boy, or is it Good Girl? I do know before school I saw you eyeing that white dress that was in the window at Madame Malkin's," I said casually.

“Well it was a pretty dress Master," Draco said.

“Yes it was, but you didn't answer Master's question."

Draco's cheeks became pink. “I want to be your girl Master," he said shyly.

“I thought so, My Girl. How about I spank you again, then I will give you a present?" I asked.

Draco opened his mouth, but before he could answer, there came a soft knock on the door. “We will finish this later, alright my Little Angel?"

“Yes Master."

“Come in Princess," I called.

The door to the Royal Suite opened, and Pansy slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. She crossed over to us, and stood there with her head slightly bowed. “Pansy, did you forget to tell me something important?" I asked.

“I did Sir," she said.

“Why did you keep such important information from me? You know I protect this House. Do you understand why I am pissed right now?" I asked her.

“I do Sir. If I had said something, you could have delt with the situation before he got to Draco," she replied.

“You understand what is going to happen now, do you not?"

“I'm to be punished Sir."

“Yes you will. I will be administering a spanking of five swats to your bare behind. I know this will be hard for you because of your situation, but it has to be done because you need to learn to be honest with me. Do you understand?" I asked gently.

“I understand Sir," she said, defeated.

“Draco, off and kneel beside my chair like I showed you, but normal position, not punishment position," I said.

“Yes Master." He slid off my lap and resumed his position by my chair, only this time, his head was bowed only slightly, and his hands rested palm down against his thighs.

“Good Girl my Little Angel," I told him.

“Thank you Master."

“Pansy, over my lap, hike up your skirt and pull down your panties enough to bare your ass."

“Yes Sir." She does exactly as she's told, hanging her head as she positions herself.

Without warning, I brought my hand down hard on her ass. A small whimper escaped her. “One, thank you Sir." I brought my hand down again, slightly harder. Pansy yelped. “Two, thank you Sir."

With a kind of detached emotion, I administered the next three swats, each one slightly harder than the one before. Pansy was crying by the end, but she still counted each swat like a good girl. “Now what do you have to say for yourself Princess?" I asked her.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Professor Lockhart Sir. Thank you for correcting me Sir."

“You are forgiven and your slate is wiped clean. Now I want you to fix yourself and go sit in your chair. You are to wait for us for the meeting."

“Yes Sir." Pansy slid off my lap, straightened her clothes, then went over to a green and silver striped chair and sat down with a soft whimper.

“Up my Angel. I believe we were discussing something," I said to Draco.

“Yes Master." He got up from the floor and climbed into my lap.

I glanced at Pansy, then erected a sound proof bubble around her, so she wouldn't hear what came out of my mouth next. “You are not in trouble Angel, but Master would like to put his hand to your ass again," I told Draco.

“Can I ask why Master?"

“To show that your ass is mine, as well as everything else. Only my hand touches your ass. You are mine, are you not?"

“I am Master," he said.

“Angel, what else did I say?"

He tilted his head. “Are you talking about before Pansy came in?" He asked.

I smiled. “Yes my Angel."

“You said you'd give me a present Master."

“That is right, but what was the stipulation for that present?" I asked.

“That you spank me again Master."

“Yes my Angel. Will you let me spank you again? I promise it will not be like earlier."

Draco looked up at me, his cheeks pink. “Yes Master," he said shyly.

“Then Angel, assume the position."

“Do I need to pull my pants down again Master?"

“Yes Angel. Do you want me to have Pansy wait in the Common Room?" I asked him.

“I don't know Master. It doesn't really bother me that she's here," he admitted.

“Then, my Angel, what would you like to do?" I asked him.

Draco was silent for a moment, then he looked up at me. His cheeks were flushed a bright red and he looked so adorable, that I decided to skip the spanking and kiss him instead. I leaned down and captured his lips for the first time. Though I immediately dominated the kiss, I made sure to keep it gentle.

Draco whimpered softly and his arms came up around my neck. I sild my hands up his sides, and began to tickle him. Draco broke the kiss as he giggled and squirmed in my arms.

“I love you, my Angel."

“I love you too Master."

“I think I promised my Angel a present," I told him.

“No spanking Master?" He asked.

“I thought I already gave you your spanking?" I asked innocently.

“I think your kiss fried my brain Master."

I chuckled and held out my hand. “Accio Draco's present."

From the open bedroom door, came a long rectangular box, wrapped in green paper. The box floated to my chair and hovered in the air next to us. “Well take it my Little Angel. It is yours," I told him.

Draco sat up a little and reached for the box. As soon as he touched it, the box burst apart, showering us in green and silver confetti. Draco burst into giggles. “The confetti is pretty Master."

“Angel, anything green and silver, to you is pretty. I believe you should go and look in the full length mirror in the corner."

Draco looked up at me for a moment, then slid off my lap and went over to the mirror. He gasped, seeing himself now wearing the white dress he had admired; the floor length skirt and sleeveless top cinched at the waist with green and silver. Around his neck was now an emerald necklace and a diamond tiara on top of his head with his hair in braids. He lifted the skirt, revealing the white dancing slippers on his feet.

“I look so pretty Master."

“Yes, my Little Angel, you do look pretty. Just wait till you get older. I will have to beat them off you with a stinging hex."

Draco gave a twirl, giggling as the dress blew around him, before settling back into place. “I love it. Thank you Master."

“It is my job to make you happy. This dress seemed to make you happy when you saw it."

Draco looked at me over his shoulder. “But what will people say Master?"

“Who's opinions matter to you my Little Angel?"

“Only yours Master."

“And theirs?" I asked.

“I don't really care about theirs," he answered.

“That's what I thought."

Draco turned away from the mirror and began walking back to me. I stood up and opened my arms to him. Draco flew into my arms. I scooped him up and cuddled him against my chest, where he proceeded to cuddle as close as he could. “What is wrong Love?" I asked.

“It's time for the meeting Master. You know how I get," he answered.

I leaned down and took his lips, snogging him senseless. He groaned softly. I broke the kiss and turned to Pansy, removing the silencing charm from her. “Pansy, go to your throne in the common room. I need to help Draco calm down."

“Yes Sir," she said. She stood from her chair and left the Royal Suite, softly closing the door behind her.

I sat down and situated Draco on my lap. I caught his chin and tilted his head back so he was looking up at me. “Love, what is really bothering you?" I asked gently.

“Things just seem to be changing so fast Master. Everything feels out of control."

“Explain for Master," I said.

“May I be completely honest Master?" He asked.

“Love, of course you can be honest with me."

“Well, take a look at our relationship Master. We've gone from being best friends, to something so much more. Master, I am trying my best to understand what you want from me, but I still don't understand our dynamic."

“I understand that and we are still young. It will become better understood by both of us as we grow. Right now I just want you to be you. You still are and will always be my best friend," I told him.

“I know that, but when I call you Master, I feel like I don't know you anymore."

“I'm still the same person you've known for years. You were the one to start calling me ´Master'," I said.

“And I understand that, but sometimes it feels like there are miles between us. Though I like calling you Master."

“Let's do this then. How about you only call Master here in the Royal Suite, and when we are at home until your more comfortable with it?" I suggested.

“I can do that."

“Speaking of which, are you still coming to Prince Manor for the summer?"

“I plan to. Prince Manor, Malfoy Manor, it doesn't matter to me where we stay Master."

“Well, I think that Father has a trip planned to Romania," I said.

Draco perked up. “Really?" He asked.

“Yes. That is one of the reasons why I need to see him after our meeting. Do you like your outfit, Love?" I asked him.

“I do Master."

“Will you still be wearing it in front of the House?"

“Yes Master."

“Would you like Master to carry you, or would you like to walk? Remember if you walk you have to what?"

“If I walk, I have to hold your hand Master," Draco answered.

“That is correct Love. So, walk or be carried?" I asked.

“Walk Master."

I chuckled. “You just want everyone to see what Master got you."

“Yes Master," he said with a grin.

I set him on his feet and stood up. I held out my hand to him. Draco placed his hand in mine. I led him from the Royal Suite, leading my lovely Angel to our thrones. I helped him sit, though I myself remained standing. I looked out at the gathered members of my House, seeing that one member was standing with his wand in his hand, facing slightly away from me. “Chris, are you really going to try this again?" I snapped.

The young man in question whirled around to face me, his eyes wide. “I'm not doing anything," he said.

“If you are going to challenge me for the Throne, then do it properly," I growled.

Chris opened his mouth, then closed it again. With a flick of my wrist, Chris was hanging from the ceiling, dressed only in his boxers. “Slytherin House, for the next 48 hours, we have a whipping boy. All rules apply. Am I understood?" I asked.

“Yes Your Majesty," echoed around the room.

“Tristan, any old business to discuss?" I asked.

Tristan, a fourth year member of Slytherin House, spoke up from the back. “No Sir. No old business."

“Very good. Now I have some things to say. The first thing is that the last 24 hours have not been kind to a member of our illustrious House. This is why I have a couple rules that are to be implemented immediately. The first is, you are not to go to any detention alone, or have the detention transferred to my Father. Is this understood?"

“Yes Sir," everyone answered.

“Due to Dumbledore, we know our house is not well liked. We know that the other Houses, besides Ravenclaw, are against us. We must show a united front. You have a problem, no matter what it is, you come to me. I want the firsties in groups of at least three. Is this understood?" I asked.

“We understand Sir," came the reply from the first years.

“Do any of the firsties have any questions?"

A small girl with honey colored hair sitting three feet to my right spoke up. “Why does the Headmaster dislike us so?"

“That's a good question Ashley. It is because he believes that our House is Evil and Dark. Now Dark we are, but we are not Evil. All of you have heard of Thomas Marvolo Riddle, correct?" I asked them.

“Isn't that the real name of the Dark Lord?" Ashley asked.

I sighed. “It is. He was also a proud member of Slytherin House. This is the main reason Dumbledore hates our house."

“Excuse me Sir, but what does the Dark Lord have to do with the Headmaster hating our house?" Asked a little dark haired boy sitting next to Ashley.

“Hello Jake. It is because the Headmaster believes that the Dark Lord's influence on our house is evil," I told him.

“I still don't understand Sir," Jake said.

“My dear, even I don't understand it," I replied.

“Sir, what happens now Sir?" Ashley asked.

“Good question Ashley. Can anyone answer me one thing?"

“What do you want answered Sir?" Jake asked.

“From an upper year, what do we know?" I asked.

Marcus Flint spoke up from the back of the room. “What exactly are you asking Sir?"

“What do we do now as a House to counteract the hate, and what do we do now to keep ourselves and our House safe?" I asked.

“To counteract hate, we know love Sir," Marcus answered.

I rolled my eyes. “Theo," I said.

“Yes Sir?" Theo asked.

“What are the rules I just made?"

“You don't want us to go to detention alone, or you want the detention transferred to Professor Snape. You want us to show a united front, so if we have a problem we're to come to you, and the First Years are to travel in groups of at least three Sir," Theo said.

“One you forgot, is to show a Unified House to the rest of the school. Blaise, are you going to continue to talking when I am talking?" I snapped.

Blaise jerked, clearly startled, then hung his head. “I'm sorry Sir."

“Well now you get to assist Father in harvesting his potion ingredients. Then you get to help Marcus with his research and you are the test subject," I told him.

“Yes Sir," Blaise said.

“You will also see me after this meeting in my Suite. Am I clear?"

Blaise ducked his head further. “Yes Sir."

“Is there any other business to discuss?" I asked. Everyone looked around, but no one said anything. “Well then, you are all dismissed. Oh, and Terrence, you are in charge of today's Study Groups for the First Years," I said.

“Understood Sir," Terrence replied.

“This meeting is now adjourned," I said. I turned around and held out my hand to Draco. “Shall we retire to our Suite, my Princess?"

Draco smiled and placed his hand in mine. “I'd like that Master," he said.

I pulled him to his feet and turned to lead him to the Suite, only to see Blaise heading towards the dorms. “Blaise, where do you think you're going?" I called out.

Blaise jumped, and spun around. “I was taking my things to my room Sir," he said, holding up his bag.

“What were my orders, Little Brother?"

“To see you in your Suite after the meeting Sir."

“Then where should you be?" I asked.

“I should be heading into the Royal Suite Sir," Blaise admitted.

“You better be in there in the next three seconds, or Draco here gets to add to your punishment however she wishes."

Blaise squeaked in fright and quickly runs into the Royal Suite. I laugh and look at Draco. “Well Princess, what a motivator. Am I right?"

“Yes Master."

“Come my Love." I led Draco into the Suite and over to ´her` favorite chair.

“Thank you Master," Draco said, before proceeding to sit down.

“You are most welcome my Love," I said. I leaned down and kiss her briefly on the lips. Draco sighed softly when I pulled away. “Now, you relax while I deal with a very naughty boy."

“Yes Master," Draco said, settling back in the chair.

“Blaise, front and center. NOW!"

I watched as Blaise moved from where he had been standing by the door to the bedroom, and came to a stop in front of me. I quirk an eyebrow, and Blaise quickly drops to his knees, bowing his head before me. “Hands behind your back," I snap at him. He quickly complies and bows his head further.

“Now, which of Master's rules have you broken?" I asked.

“I was talking while Master was talking," Blaise admitted.

“What other rules have you possibly broken today?" I asked.

“When correction is needed, I'm to wait in punishment position Master. And I'm to do so without Master telling me to."

“Any Major Rules that have been broken?"

“I don't know Master," Blaise replied.

“How about the most important one, Always Obey Master?" I questioned harshly.

Blaise flinched. “Always Obey Master."

“Isn't that the very first rule I gave you?"

“I'm sorry Master. Yes it was the first rule you gave me Master," Blaise said. He now sounded like a small child.

“Well, for the next three hours, until my Princess goes to bed, you are going to be her servant. You will obey her every command, no matter how embarrassing, or your punishment will be much worse. Am I clear?" I asked looking down at him.

“Yes Master."

“Princess, come collect your footrest, or however you wish to use him."

I watched Draco as he got up and moved over to me. “Love, he is yours for the next three hours," I said indicating Blaise with a wave of my hand.

“Yes Master thank you. Blaise, crawl to my chair," Draco said.

Blaise got up on his hands and knees and crawled to Draco's chair. He positioned himself next to the chair and waited on all fours.

“Well, it seems my Little Brother can be properly trained. Princess my love, I will be at my desk, finishing up the homework that was assigned if you have need of me. You know I don't like doing it over the holidays. Especially the winter holidays. Love you," I told Draco.

“Love you too Master. Can I ask one thing before you go to your desk Master?"

“What is the rule about asking questions Princess?"

“As long as it's respectful Master," Draco replied.

I smiled at him and made a motion for him to continue. Dray glanced at Blaise before looking back at me. “I was just curious as to why Blaise calls you Master. I mean he's your brother."

I glanced at Blaise myself, before tapping my temple, so Draco would know to open our link. As soon as I felt him, I spoke. (T) _´I'll let you in on a little known secret about Blaise and I. Now, I told you that we were twins, and we were separated because of his skin condition. Blaise and I are Magical Twins, two halves of one soul.'_

(T) _´You mean like what we learned about Fred and George and why we always see them kissing Master?'_ Draco asked.

(T) _´Yes. Just like them, only Blaise and I are much more powerful.'_

(T) _´So, he's yours like I am?'_ Draco asked, looking over at Blaise.

(T) _´He is, but he is in denial.'_

(T) _´When do you think he'll accept it Master?'_

(T) _´When he finally figures out that I'm not his Substitute, but I'm the real thing.'_

Draco snorted. (T) _´It will be awhile before he figures that out Master.'_

(T) _´Yes it will be. He's very stubborn. Go enjoy your servant,'_ I told her as I kissed her forehead. I watched Draco as she went to her chair and sat down. Blaise immediately crawled in front of the chair and Draco propped her feet on Blaise's back. Dobby popped in, handed Draco her favorite book, then disappeared again. I smiled, then strolled over to my desk and sat down and engrossed myself in my work.

~~~~~

As I finished up my work, a steaming mug appeared on the corner of my desk, and the rich scent of coffee filled my nostrils. I picked up the mug and breathed in the scent with a happy sigh, before taking a sip with a groan. “Truly a gift from the Gods," I said.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Draco turn to look at me. “What was that about Master?"

“Coffee. Made just the way I like it by my favorite elf."

“You don't indulge in coffee that offten Master."

“You're right my Princess, I don't. But after today, I think I've earned it."

“Yes Master I agree. You've earned it," Draco said before turning back to her book.

I sat back in my desk chair. “Princess, have your servant fetch the white box from the bottom of your wardrobe," I said.

“Blaise, go and retrieve the white box from my wardrobe. You may walk to do so," Draco said.

“Excuse me Sir, but I can't go anywhere with your feet on my back," Blaise said.

A dark look passed over Draco's face and she dropped her feet. “Don't call me Sir. Master gave me this white dress I am currently wearing and I am Master's Princess. Not Sir!"

Blaise cowered in the face of Draco's anger. He squeaked out, “Yes Princess. I'm sorry Princess."

“You have earned an additional three hours as her servant tomorrow. Do you understand me?" I asked.

“Yes Master I understand."

“Princess, if you wish to punish him for his fuck up, you have permission to do so."

Draco turned thoughtful for a moment. “Him being my servant is punishment enough Master. And I say that because I know it's humiliating to him that I'm using him as a foot rest."

“But my dear, you are a Little, and of the girl variety. Do I not say her or she when I'm referring to you? If I don't, you usually kick me and do that thing I hate most; cry."

“It's his first slip up Master. And you've usually only called me a she or her when we were in private. Alone. Just the two of us Master. At least that's what you did before you gave me this dress."

“How would you feel now, think about it, if I were to call you a he outside of this room? Especially now that you even have such a pretty dress?" I asked.

“I would probably cry Master," Draco admitted.

“I thought so."

Draco looked down at Blaise, still kneeling by her feet. “I don't want to punish him Master, but I will if he doesn't get moving soon," she said.

Hearing those words, Blaise left so quickly it was almost like he apparated out of the room. He returned a couple moments later, kneeling by Draco's chair and holding up the box.

“That's better," Draco said.

Blaise ducks his head and stutters out, “S-sorry Princess. This servant will do better."

“You are forgiven, for now Blaise. Now, resume the position you were in before you went to retrieve the box," Draco told him. Blaise silently resumes his position as a footrest. “Good boy," Draco said. Blaise, clearly not wanting to be punished, neither says nor does anything to acknowledge the praise.

Draco sighed. “Blaise, you won't be punished for acknowledging praise," she said placing her feet back up on Blaise's back.

“Princess, he can't be punished for not acknowledging your praise. He is a piece of furniture; he can't talk." I got up and moved over to her side.

“That's true Master."

“Are you going to open your present?" I asked, indicating the box that was laying on her lap.

“Yes Master." She lifted the lid off the box and pulled out a deep blue, floor length tank top dress, artfully beaded across the bodice. “It's beautiful Master."

“I made that," I said proudly.

Draco looked up, eyes wide. “You made this Master?"

“You remember that man I talked to after your rash incident? Marcus Asmodeon?" I asked.

“Are you talking about the rash I got from my school robes at the beginning of the school term Master?"

“No, I'm referring to the rash you got last summer from the peach colored sundress you wore for my birthday Party. If you remember, the rash from your robes was that prank those two Lions did in Charms class," I said.

“Oh yeah. I remember that dress Master. It was the first dress I ever wore. Severus helped me get it as a special surprise for you."

“I know, but it also gave you a rash for about three days," I said. I leaned down and gently dominated her mouth. Draco gasped against my lips, then sighed when I pulled away. “Do you like your dress Master made Princess?"

“I love it Master."

“Now, Marcus has agreed to teach me tailoring without magic. He thinks that that is what's causing your rashes," I said.

“You mean the magic in the clothes Master?"

“Yes my beautiful girl. According to Marcus, some Magic in the clothes isn't compatible with the person wearing the clothes and can cause a type of allergic reaction."

“That makes sense Master," Draco said. And it was then that I noticed that she was unconsciously scratching at her thigh.

“How long have you been itching?" I asked, concerned.

“It just started as you were talking about the rashes Master."

“Show me."

Draco dropped her feet down and then stood up. She grabbed the skirt of the dress and started pulling it up. As her legs were revealed, I growled. “Take the dress off now. And I mean completely off. Blaise, go to your corner. Your basket is already there. GO NOW!"

Blaise quickly crawled to the corner and curled up in his basket. Draco pulled the dress completely off and dropped it on the floor. She now stood there dressed only in a pair of white panties, the dancing slippers, necklace and tiara. Draco's body was covered in ugly red patches.

I used my magic to pack the dress in a box, though Draco didn't notice that the dress was now shredded. I snapped my fingers, summoning a parchment and quill to my hand. I scrawled a quick message on the parchment. _You are lucky it was the dress and not you. This gave my best friend a very bad rash, and this wasn't your first offense. We will no longer use your services._ I signed my name, placed the parchment in the box and banished it to Madam Malkin's shop. I pulled a black mirror from my pocket. “Father," I called.

Father's face appeared in the mirror. “Something wrong?"

I turned the mirror around so Father could see Draco. “Yeah, that," I said angrily.

Father swore as we watched Draco struggling not to scratch. Her fingers twitched and she laid her hand against her thigh. I moved over and slapped her hand away. “Don't even think about it. You scratch, and I will swat your ass. Every time you do, I will swat your ass. Understand me?"

“Yes Master I understand."

“Father, do you still have vials of Draco's Allergy potion left from the last time?" I asked turning the mirror back to me.

“I have some, but it looks like he's going to need more than what I currently have on hand," Father said.

“She. Sorry. Father Marcus agreed, but I will be at your quarters at 10 as it is a Saturday. Would you send two of the vials of the allergy potion and a Level 5 Healing Potion please?" I asked.

“I'll send them with Guppy, and I'll get started on Draco's Allergy potion. Shall I make the rash cream as well?"

“Father," I said with a pout, causing Draco to snicker.

“Oh I'm sorry. Do you want to make the potion or the cream?" He asked.

“Both. But did you not hear a word I said at the beginning of that?"

“I heard you. I'm glad Marcus will help you."

“Father, do you know which Marcus I am referring to?" I asked skeptically.

“Of course I do. The tailor that you know."

I glanced at Draco, then lowered my voice. “Father, he and his mate want proper training for Marcus training me."

“I think that seems fair," Father said as his personal elf Guppy appeared next to me, three potion vials in her hands.

“Hello Guppy. You can give those straight to Draco please. I need you to go retrieve a goblet of orange juice, then return and give it to Draco to wash the potions down," I told her.

“Yes Young Master. Guppy can do that," she said. She placed the vials in Draco's hand and popped away.

“Princess, would you like to wait until you have the juice to take those?" I asked.

Draco shifted from foot to foot and I could see that she was uncomfortable. “Yes Master I would like to wait."

“Would you like to see what your collar will look like when we do get there?" I asked, trying to distract her.

Draco's eyes lit up. “Can I Master?"

“Of course you can Beloved." I moved my hand in an odd pattern, and just above my hand appeared a 3-D model of the collar. Draco stepped closer and admired the thin band that would be her collar. Thin chains crossed from the front and sides, connected to a heartshapped pendant.

“It's pretty Master," Draco said.

“Did you notice what the pendant says?" I asked.

Draco looked closer, then looked up at me. “It says 'Daddy's Princess'," she said.

“Yes, it does. How do feel about it saying Daddy's Princess instead of Master's Princess?"

“I'm not sure Master."

“It's okay love. You don't have to make that decision right now."

At that moment, Guppy reappeared, a goblet in her hands. I motioned over to Draco and Guppy moved over to Draco and held out the goblet. Draco looked down at the vials still in her hand then looked up at me. “I hate taking potions Master," she said.

“Now you know that doesn't get you out of taking them. Hell, my Father is a Potions Master and he loathes taking potions. I too loathe taking them, so you get no sympathy whatsoever from me," I said, a bit harshly.

Draco looked down. “Yes I know all that Master," she said. She uncorked one of the vials of allergy potion and drank it with a shudder.

I looked down and noticed Guppy still standing there, holding out the goblet. I reached out and took the goblet from her. “Guppy, go ask Father if he has any anti-itch salve on hand."

Guppy bowed and popped away. I hand the goblet to Draco. “I'm sorry Love. I know you hate it when she hovers like that."

“It only bothers me when she does it Master," Draco said before taking a sip from the goblet.

“Good Girl. You remembered that rule about potions. Very good job."

“Thank you Master."

“Princess, in a situation like this, would you rather have your Mother take care of you, or would you rather have me?"

“You Master," Draco said without hesitation.

“Oh really? Tell me, why would you pick me over your Mother?" I asked gently.

“Mother would baby me too much Master."

“I would not think twice about tanning your hide if need be either, would I?"

“No Master, you wouldn't," Draco said. She uncorked the second vial and drank that one too.

“Who do you feel safer with, your parents, or me?" I asked.

Draco turned thoughtful for a moment, then looked at me. “You Master."

I showed the model of the collar to her again, though this time, I used my magic to focus more on the pendant and it's golden words. “Now, do you really want a Master? Or do you want to be 3 and have a Daddy that can carry you around?" I asked.

Draco tilted her head. “I like calling you Master, but I want to try calling you Daddy," she answered.

“You want to know something? To me, you have always been Daddy's Princess."

“I have?"

“Yes, you have my Princess. Once we mate, you shall be a Queen. But even then, you shall always be Daddy's Princess."

Draco blushed cutely as she took another sip of her juice. I glanced down at the mirror still in my hand and blushed three shades of red. Father chuckled. “Did you forget I was here?" He asked.

“Uh, Yeah," I said.

“It's quite alright that you forgot," Father said.

“And why the Hell is that?" I asked suspiciously.

“It's alright because you were more focused on your Little One."

“Yes I was focused on her. But you just heard all my sappiness and all that mushy stuff," I whined.

“I won't ever repeat a word of it," Father replied.

“Oh learned your lesson did you?" I looked at Draco. “Father decided that he was going to tell your Mother about that time we were 9 and we were talking all that kid talk about our wedding and honeymoon. Father, like I said, overheard us, and blabbed the whole thing to your Mother. So, I sicced my Mother on both of them."

Draco smiled. “I bet that was pretty funny."

“Well, it was for me anyway," Mother said, causing Draco to let out a frightened squeak.

Pulling my nearly naked mate behind me, I turned around and glared at her. “Mother, do you mind?! Go bug Father," I snapped.

“I apologize my Darkling. But I brought the Anti-Itch Salve. I didn't want that little elf to hover again," she said, holding up a small jar.

I narrowed my eyes and raised the mirror up again. “Father, you sent her? You know we have a Floo connect fireplace here in the Suite, and I would have heard the chime if she came through there. For that I'm waking you up early."

Father gave me a hurt look. “I didn't send her. She appeared in the lab, took the salve from Guppy, and disappeared," he said defensively.

“A likely story Father. You are going to be woken up early, and you, Father, are now restricted from coffee for two months for annoying me," I told him.

Father shrugged. “I don't drink coffee all that much anyway."

“Liar," I said.

“He drinks at least three before breakfast," Draco pipped up. She knew my Father's habits.

“That is true Princess. But he also drinks 1 at breakfast, 1 every break when he has a free period, 2 at lunch, sometimes 2 at dinner, and 1 just before bed," I replied, turning to face her.

Draco's eyes widened. “That's more coffee than I drink in a whole week Master," she said. She let out a soft whimper.

“Accio Salve. Mother, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, but Get Out. You are currently annoying me because you're making my Princess uncomfortable."

The small jar of salve flew through the air and landed in my outstretched hand. From the corner of my eye, I saw Mother incline her head before she disappeared. “I'm sorry about her Princess."

“It wasn't your fault Master," Draco said.

I brought the mirror back up. “Father, the salve can be applied with magic, correct?" I asked.

“Yes it can be," he replied.

“Be warned Father. You never know when I will strike."

“I'm very aware of that fact," he told me. And I let the connection on the mirror fall dead.

~~~~

_(Severus' Lab),  
-Sev's POV_

_The mirror went dead in my hand, and I suddenly heard laughter echoing through my head. I was a bit apprehensive as I turned back to my work table. In an almost robotic way, I continued preparing the ingredients to begin work on the Level 5 potion that Hadraniel_ (Harry) _had created when he was 8._

~~~~

_(Slytherin Common Room, Royal Suite)  
-Harry's POV_

“You're going to get him good, aren't you Master?" Draco asked me.

“Sorry Draco, but I have no idea what you are talking about," I said innocently.

“Why do you say that?"

“You are a Slytherin, Princess, and you ask me if I'm going to get my Father good? For shame," I teased. Draco shrugged, then swallowed the last potion in her hand. “Good Girl."

“Thank you Master."

I tapped the jar with my wand, then pointed my wand at Draco. “Apply," I said. I watched Draco shiver as the cool salve passed over her itchy skin. “How are you doing Love?" I asked after a moment.

“I feel a little bit better."

“You need to stand there for 20 minutes to let the salve kick in, then you can put your pj's on. Understand?"

“I understand Master," Draco said.

“I'm sorry Princess. That is a very bad rash and it's not going to go away overnight," I said.

“I can see that Master. That dress was pretty though," Draco said sadly.

“What about mine?" I asked, feigning a hurt look.

“Yours is much prettier Master," Draco said.

“Took me three months to make, with absolutely NO magic."

“I love it Master and I'll gladly wear it."

“Uh, I would hope so, as it was made specifically for you and won't fit anyone else."

“Yes Master. Uh, Master, can you help me remove my tiara and necklace?" Draco asked.

With a flick of my wrist, the tiara, necklace and the dancing slippers all vanished. “Your tiara, and necklace are in our bedroom in their display case. And I put your slippers in your wardrobe Princess," I told her.

“Thank you Master."

I moved over to my chair and sat down heavily, physically exhausted. “Blaise, get over here," I said.

From his basket, Blaise got up on his hands and knees and crawled to my chair, where he knelt with his head bowed and his hands behind his back, waiting further instruction. “Strip and over my lap. No arguing," I told him. Blaise wordlessly removed his clothes, then positioned himself face down over my lap.

“Now why are you here again? I do hope you realize that if you don't start behaving, then I am going to have to use something more severe."

“I'm here because I was talking when Master was talking, then I disobeyed Master's orders," Blaise answered.

“How many swats and lashings do you get for this disobedience?" I asked.

“It's 10 swats and five lashes Master," Blaise answered honestly.

“Good Boy," I said, before raising my hand and bringing it down with a sharp SMACK.

Blaise yelped and jerked on my lap. “One, thank you Master." SMACK. “Two, thank you Master.

I put a little more power in my strike, and delivered the next two. SMACK, SMACK. Blaise shrieked. “Three, thank you Master." SMACK, SMACK. Blaise whimpered. “That's actually four, five and six. Thank you Master.

“You still missed it, so two more get added on."

“Yes Master," Blaise said.

SMACK. Blaise whimpered again. “Seven, thank you Master. I swat his ass harder. SMACK. Blaise cried out in pain. “Eight, thank you Master." SMACK. “Ni-nine, thank you Master," Blaise stuttered out.

I rolled my eyes and conjured a heavy black paddle that Blaise absolutely loathed. “What is the proper protocol during correction Blaise, or rather should I say Daniel Christian Potter- Prince?"

“Please don't call me that. No one knows that's my real name," Blaise said.

“Fine. Now answer my question. What is proper protocol?"

“I'm to count and thank Master," Blaise answered.

“And? Princess, what is he missing?" I asked, looking up at Draco.

“When one is missed, it adds two more on Master," Draco said.

“Well, yes, but the answer I'm looking for is something I tell you I want during your corrections. Not that you have had many, my good and beautiful girl."

“You want to hear our noises of pain Master."

“Good Girl. Now he missed that how many times?" I asked.

“At least twice that I noticed Master," Draco answered.

“That is correct. So Blaise, that's 10 with the paddle, then the rest by hand, then I'll administer your lashes. Do you understand what is going to happen?"

“Yes Master. I understand Master," Blaise said.

I bring the heavy paddle down hard and just right across his rear end. Blaise shrieked. “One, thank you Master." I bring the paddle down again, slightly harder than before. Blaise yelps. “Two, thank you Master."

Wielding the paddle like I was born to use it, I deliver the last eight, each one slightly harder than the one before. When finished, I laid the paddle down, and delivered the last three from the first part of his correction by hand. Blaise, not wanting to earn more punishment, does everything he's supposed to, straight up crying when I'm finished.

“Now, what lessons have you learned from this?" I asked.

“Always Obey Master and to take correction as I'm supposed to Master," Blaise answered.

“There is a big lesson you should have also learned this time."

“I'm not sure Master," Blaise said.

“You should have learned, Not to piss me off," I told him.

Blaise flinched. “Not to piss Master off," he repeated softly.

I pick up the paddle and show it to him. He looks away from it. Leaning down, I put my lips as close to his ear as I could. “One of these days, you will realize that you belong to me," I whispered.

“You are my Substitute Dominant, so yes I belong to you," Blaise answered.

“Blaise, do you feel any sort of connection towards me?"

“How do you mean Master?" He asked.

“Up and straddle my lap," I said. With a whimper, Blaise pushed himself up, then straddled my lap, keeping his head bowed. I put both hands out, with my palms towards Blaise. “Blaise, put your hands on mine." Without a word, Blaise does as he was told.

“Now close your eyes, and concentrate on our joined hands," I told him.

“Yes Master." He raised his head and I watched him close his eyes.

“Open yourself up and feel." Blaise visibly relaxed on my lap as he concentrated. “Now, do you feel a connection to me?"

“I feel something," Blaise said.

“What does it feel like?" I asked.

“It feels like a string between the two of us Master."

“That's how a Bond is supposed to feel. Can you tell what color it is?"

“It's blue Master," Blaise replied.

“That's the Substitute Bond. I want you to look deeper inside yourself. Can you do that for me?"

“Yes Master," Blaise said. As he concentrated harder, his magic began to crackle along his skin.

“Little Bunny, let it happen. You need to see this so you will believe what I am going to tell you, or at least some of what I'm going to tell you. Draco, your nightie is on the bed for you. I think I'm going to need to call my mother, but hopefully not." I magic a dome around my chair.

I watched Draco as she turned around and walked into our bedroom. I turned back to Blaise. “Alright Bunny, you can continue. Just let it happen and tell me what you see," I told him.

“Um, why is there a red string?" Blaise asked.

Rage blossomed in my stomach. “MOTHER!" I shouted.

Mother reappeared quickly and rushed to my side when she saw the anger on my face. “What's the problem?" She asked.

“It seems that a certain someone has put a Disease Bond on my Little brother," I said.

“Why does that not surprise me?"

“Someone wanted him to have his skin condition, so that he would be sent away from me."

Mother was thoughtful for a moment and I felt her power briefly wrap around the two of us. “The bond can be broken, but I'm afraid his condition might be permanent. I've never seen it to this extent before."

“What the fuck?! That goddamned, manipulative, cocksucking, goat-fucking egotistical jackamole. I am going to make his sorry ass wish that he had never been fucking born."

Blaise looked up at me, worry etched on his face. “What's wrong Master?"

“Dumblefuck as usual. That red string is tied to your condition. Although I must say that breakfast is going to be interesting. Mother, we're going to leave it for now," I said.

“Of course my Darkling," she replied.

I wrapped my arms around Blaise and pulled him against my chest. “I am so sorry, my Bunny."

“So, is that why I was sent away to live with the Zabini Family Master?" Blaise asked.

“I'm almost positive," I replied. I picked up my mirror. “Father."

Father's face appeared in the mirror. “Yes my son?"

“We are having a trial tomorrow at breakfast," I said.

“Another trial?"

“Yes Father. Please come to my suite."

“I'll be right there," Father answered.

“Thank you Father."

“No problem," he said.

I end the call and hug Blaise tightly. “Are you going to finish my punishment Master?" He asked quietly.

“Are you still naked?" I asked.

“Well, I was when I got up here."

“And have I told you to dress yet?"

“No Master you haven't told me to dress yet," Blaise said.

“Then what do you think?"

“I was just wondering cause you are talking about something else Master," he told me.

“Yes I am. You should look exactly like me. But because of that great prune, you have your condition where you don't look like you should."

“I don't like my condition Master."

“Do you think I do Bunny? He messed with...Father is here in 3..2..1.." Father stepped out of the floo and looked at me. “Don't ask because I am not going to tell you," I said. I then quickly explained what is going on.

“Dumbledore is asking for trouble," Father said.

“Oh no Father. He's not asking for trouble; he's already found it...In the Name of House Potter and Hadraniel Azeril Potter-Prince."

“Yes that is true," Father replied.

“He is going to wish he were dead," I snarled.

“I can imagine that my son."

“Father, we need to go to Gringotts. Would you scan me for blocks and such? I would not put it past the old Fuck," I growled.

“Of course I will," Father answered.

“Blaise, go to your basket."

“Yes Master." He slid off my lap.

“Good Boy. Your blankie is there for you," I told him.

“Am I to crawl to my basket Master?"

“Are you still in correction?" I asked.

“Yes Master."

“Then you have your answer. Now get moving or I'm going to double your lashes," I said. Blaise dropped to his knees and quickly crawled to his basket. He crawled into it and curled up. “Father, you may begin," I told Father, turning back to face him.

Father pulled his wand from his sleeve and began casting the necessary spells. I watched as his jaw clenched from the results. “Father, did you find anything?"

“The first thing that popped up is a major block on your inheritance," Father answered.

I rolled my eyes. “Father, just give them to me all at once. I'm just like you, I'm impatient,"I said.

“Yes I know," he said.

“Now tell me so I can punch the old Fuck for each and every one."

“In addition to the block on your inheritance, there are blocks on the connections to your mates, a few memory blocks, a 10% block on your magical core."

“Memory blocks? Can you tell on what?" I asked.

“Looks like the blocks are on Spell casting, Potions, and your attention span in class. From what I can detect, those blocks are there, but they are not functioning," he replied handing me a sheet of parchment.

“As we know, I'm an Eidetic. They wouldn't stick anyway. But I'm going to punch him for them anyway."

“That will be fun to watch," Father said with a smirk.

I glanced over to Blaise. “Will you check my Bunny for me please?"

“Gladly."

“Little Bunny, wake up for Master," I called out. Blaise raised his head and looked at me. “Father is going to run a scan on you to see if I really can beat the shit out of the Great Prune."

“Okay Master," Blaise said.

“Father, you may begin. Dray, you okay in there?" I called, realizing Draco hadn't returned from the bedroom yet. A couple moments later, Draco stepped out of the bedroom, dressed in a pale green nightie embroidered with a silver bear. She had pale green slippers on and her hair was brushed smooth. “Baby you are adorable."

“Thank you Master," she answered.

“How do you feel Baby?" I asked.

“I'm still itchy Master, but not as bad as I was."

“No scratching Princess," I warned.

“I wasn't scratching Master," Draco said.

“Baby, I thought you were going to try and call me Daddy?" I asked.

“Yes Daddy," she replied.

“How did that feel calling me Daddy?"

“A little strange," Draco replied honestly.

“Why?"

“I think it's because I've never called you Daddy before. You've been Master."

“Yes I know that Dray, but you are a Little. My Baby Princess, my little girl. You are not a Slave, nor are you a Pet," I said.

“No Daddy I'm not."

I took that moment to reach into my robe pocket and pull out a silver colored pacifier. I then showed it to Draco.

“Is that for me Daddy?"

“What do you feel seeing it?" I asked.

“I feel good at seeing it Daddy. Like it was always meant for me," she answered.

“That's because it was. Daddy gave this Paci to you when we were 8," I said proudly.

Draco looked up at me sadly. “I don't really remember that Daddy."

“It's alright Princess." I held the Paci up to her mouth. Draco smiled and opened her mouth. I merely held the Paci against her bottom lip. Draco gave me another soft smile before closing her mouth on the Paci. After it was in her mouth for a couple moments, she gave a happy sigh.

“There you go Princess. Feel better now?" I asked. She nodded. Smiling to myself, I scooped Draco up and settled her on my hip before moving over to where Father stood. “So, how badly do I get to beat the shit out of the old fuck?"

Father wordlessly handed over a sheet of parchment, his eyes narrowed. I take the parchment and look down, reading through a long list of blocks on my brother, including the real Bond between the two of us, Blaise's creature Inheritance, and his ability to connect with other people. I growled. “Father, remember Aiesha?"

“Yes, what about her?" Father asked.

“She had what is called Stanza Block," I said.

“Yes, what are you getting at?"

“Look at the fifth block on Bunny's list," I said, handing back the parchment. Father took the list and looked down, swearing colorfully. “Now I know why Bunny is acting out all the time and why he's been having trouble with his classes."

“What can be done?" Father asked, looking back up at me.

“My Lady, let my voice be heard throughout all your walls," I said.

A rumbling greeted my words and I opened my mind to the castle once more. (T) _'Ready when you are'_ she said to me.

“I, Hadraniel Azeril Potter-Prince, Lord of Hogwarts, order all students and staff to report to the Great Hall for an important mandatory meeting. You have ten minutes to report," I said, somewhat pleased to hear my words echo in the Slytherin Common room.

I placed my hand on the wall. “Sonorus. Slytherins, I apologize for the late call, but know I do this for an important reason. Quietus."

“This is going to be interesting," Father said when I removed my hand from the wall.

I didn't answer him, but instead looked down at the blonde on my hip. “Draco, I'm sorry Princess. I know you just got into your nightie, but I need you to go get dressed for me," I said, setting her down. She looked up at me with her big silver eyes, then headed into the bedroom.

“Bunny, get your clothes and dress. Mother, I would like you to be Guardian. Silas, your Master calls you," I said.

“Of course my Darkling," Mother said as Blaise crawled to the spot where he had left his clothes and started to pull them on. A few seconds later, with a swirl of dark energy, Silas, the God of Death appeared in the room.

I wordlessly opened my arms to him. Silas gave a small gasp and moved into my embrace. “How are you love?" I asked.

“I'm okay, just lonely," Silas replied.

“It's okay Little Girl, Daddy has you now," I said soothingly.

“Yes Daddy," she said.

“Princess, Silas is here," I called. Seconds later, Draco came running out of the bedroom, dressed in black shorts and a silver colored shirt, her binki still in her mouth and her green slippers still on her feet.

Silas looked over at Draco and gave a small squeal. “Princess," she said excitedly.

Draco pulled the binki from her mouth. “Hi Silas," she said.

“My beautiful girls, together again," I said, causing Draco to grin.

“Oh God help us," Father said.

“No, no. It's more like God help you Severus," Mother said, amusement coloring her voice.

“Mother, if you would transport us."

“Gladly. Is everyone ready!" She asked.

“They'd better be, for we go now," I said.

Mother inclined her head, then I felt her power wrap around us all and seconds later we were all in the Great Hall. I walked up to the head table and sat down on the Throne. “Dray, sit to my right, Si to my left, Blaise, next to Draco and Father next to Si." I watched the four of them move to their indicated seats, and I smiled as I watched Blaise help Draco to sit down, before taking his own seat with a small whimper.

I sat back against my Throne and waited as sleepy eyed students were being led into the Great Hall by the Professors. Though I had given a time limit of ten minutes, I knew not everyone would be present when the time was up, what with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students having to come down from the towers. So I patiently waited. After about an hour, a quick glance around revealed that only one person had not shown up. My eyes narrowed and I stood up. “I, Hadraniel Azeril Potter-Prince, Lord of Hogwarts, summons Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to the Great Hall for a Mandatory School-Wide meeting. If he does not present himself in ten minutes, he will lose his position and all titles," I called out.

“Want me to get him my Darkling?" Mother asked, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“Thank you Mother, but I think that the Lady will have fun with that if he does not show up," I said.

“Yes she would," Mother said.

I fell silent as I heard the castle tell me about Dumbles. I chuckled. “The Lady has told me that he is being his stubborn way and Fawkes took matters into her own hands, or rather, claws," I said, holding up my arm. Fawkes flashes in and lands on my outstretched arm, trilling happily. “I hear you clawed him again, my beautiful Fire Lady," I told her, stroking her feathers.

(T) _I did Master. Much more satisfying now that he's bald._

With a chuckle I repeat her words to the Hall. “And Dumbles in 3...2...1." As I finished counting, the doors of the GH burst open and Dumbles stormed into the room. Several students stifled their laughter at the scratches on his bald head. “No, go ahead and laugh. He deserves it." At my words, snickers and laughter started to echo around the room.

I looked at the Phoenix still perched on my arm. “Fawkes is no more. She is now as Grandfather Godric wanted her...Semara."

The Phoenix trilled and nuzzled my cheek. (T) _Semara, I think you should bond with me and show Dumblefuck what you really look like. I will be glorious._ I said to her silently.

(T) _I'd like that Master,_ Semara replied.

I spoke out loud. “Semara, I offer my blood to your bond so that we may become one in strength and power." I raised my free hand, and with a single thought, I split open the vein in my wrist. Semara fluttered her wings.

“Don't even think about it, old man," I heard Silas say.

I looked at Dumbles to find him starring at me. I then turn my attention back to Semara and offered her my bleeding wrist. Semara bent forward and dipped the tip of her beak in my blood. As she did so, the two of us began to glow, first blue to seal the bond, then it changed to a white gold light. When the light dissipated, everyone gasped at the change in Semara. No longer was she the Red and Gold colors of a Fire Phoenix, she was now the Dark Blue and Black colors of a Shadow Phoenix.

“She's so pretty Daddy," Draco said in awe.

“That she is Princess. The true Guardian of the Castle, Semara," I said, lifting my arm. Semara raised her head and spread out her wings. The whole Hall erupted in cheers. Dumbles called for silence, but no one listens to him. “Please quiet down," I called. The silence was immediate, people looking up at the Head Table with interest.

“Thank you all. See, Pedo,this is what happens when you have the respect of the ENTIRE School. Well, except for you. Now, an hour and forty minutes ago, I was conducting correction for a Submissive that I Substitute for. That Submissive happens to be my brother, which many of you know is Blaise. Now, when I was trying to tell him some important information, and asked him to look inside himself, he came across a red string. This red string corresponds with the Loris Strand, which turns a person of my skin color to what Blaise's skin color is."

“I have no idea what you're talking about. Blaise is a Zabini. He is not your brother," Dumbles said.

My eyes narrowed. “My Lady, would you display the Birth Certificates for Hadraniel and Daniel Potter, April 22nd, 1978?" I asked.

Of course Dumbles had something to say about my request. “Harrison Potter you were born in July, in..."

“No I wasn't," I snapped, interrupting the old fool. Dumbles opened his mouth, but before he could speak, there was a rumbling sound and on the wall appeared an image of an exhausted, but pleased looking James Potter filling out two Birth Certificates. The image zoomed in and everyone could clearly see the date...April 22nd, 1978.

Dumbles went to say something, but Father cut him off. “Shut it Albus! I was here that night. Lily and James came to Hogwarts because she didn't trust the Healers at St. Mungo's. I helped Lily give birth to her Twins. Harrison, or rather Hadraniel was born exactly 5 minutes before Blaise, or rather Daniel, which we found out you stole, because the Twins were identical."

“Severus, this is ridiculous. Lily did not have Twins," Dumbles insisted.

At those words, the image on the wall changed and Lily's birthing played, showing the entire school everything that occurred that night; James and Lily arriving at Hogwarts with Lily in the midst of labor, James running for Sev while Lily leaned against the wall, Sev and James helping Lily to the private ward in the Hospital Wing. Everyone saw that Lily did indeed give birth to Twins that night. The scene continued to show Dumbles sneaking past Severus and taking the smaller twin from their bassinet while James and Lily were asleep not even ten feet away.

“You still want to lie Albus? Because The Great Lady we know as Hogwarts never lies as she sees everything that happens on these grounds," Father said.

Blaise suddenly stood up and flicked his wrist at Dumbles. “Crucio," he hissed. Dumbles dropped to the floor, screaming.

“Bunny, my dear, not too much," I said. Blaise held the spell for a moment longer, then released it.

I get up from my Throne and step over to the wall behind the Head Table. Laying my hand on the wall, I projected the results of the scans that Father had done. I then turned back to the Hall. “Staff and Students of Hogwarts, on the wall behind me, are two scans that my Father did this evening. The one on the left is my brother's, and the other is mine. As you can see they are rather extensive. By a show of hands, how many of you know what Stanza's Block is?" I asked. I waited as people looked around, but no one other than Father raised their hands. “I'll explain then. Stanza's Block is basically a block designed to target certain behaviors, such as acting out, or not performing well in classes. Dumbledore placed this block on my brother."

A small girl from Ravenclaw raised her hand. Being the Eidetic that I am, I remembered her name from our sorting ceremony the year before. “Yes Celia?" I asked her.

“Is that why Blaise had a break down and threw his wand in Charms the other day?" Celia asked.

“That is why Celia," I said.

“That's so mean," she exclaimed.

“You are very right." The next thing that happened was two loud cracks were heard, while I gave the Illusion that I was sitting on my Throne. Students started looking around, then someone pointed out Dumbles sprawled on the floor.

I dropped the Illusion spell I had used to reveal myself standing over Dumbles. I started to kick him. “Why" kick “the Fuck" kick “would you" kick “steal" kick “MY BROTHER?!" I yelled. I kicked him a few more times, aiming the last one at his groin. Dumbles cried out with every kick. At this point my rage was still building. “How about I blast off your cock and feed it to you?" I snarled.

Dumbles didn't answer, just laid on the floor, curled up in a ball. I smirked. “Father, you owe me 100 Galleons," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Father pull out a small money pouch and toss it on the table in front of my seat.

I stalked towards Dumbles, grabbing him by the throat and I lifted him up. “I asked you a fucking question," I snapped. Dumbles grabbed at my hand, struggling to breathe. I growled and threw Dumbles towards the Head Table. He crashed into the table and collapsed on the floor in a heap. “Ooops. Oh wait, nah not really." Dumbles groaned and curled in on himself.

“If you ever want to see your Teddy bear Rupert again, then you will answer my questions Dumbledore," I hissed.

“He has a teddy bear?" Father asked.

“Yep. Semara, if you would please," I said, holding out my hand. Semara disappeared for a moment, then reappeared. She flew over to me and drops a rust colored bear in my palm. “Hey, Dumbledore, I did take you for a Little. Why did you steal my brother or the bear goes up in flames," I said, holding the bear where Dumbles could see it.

“I didn't steal him. Lily told me to take him," Dumbles choked out.

“Burn it. That's a lie," Father said.

“Sev is right. No Mother would ever tell someone to take her child. We do everything to protect our children," Mother said.

Father opened his mouth, but froze as Lily's spirit appeared in front of the table. She glared at Dumbles. “I never told you anything of the sort. Hadraniel and Daniel were our first. James and I would have never given our children up, especially not to you. Hadraniel, burn the bear," she said.

“No please, not my bear," Dumbles begged.

“Then tell the fucking truth. Why did you steal my TWIN BROTHER from me? From US?" I roared, indicating the spirit in front of the table.

“I can't answer that," Dumbles said.

I conjured a ball of flames in my other hand. “You have three seconds or poor Rupert here becomes ashes," I told him.

“It wasn't my idea," Dumbles wailed.

“Father, I think you know what I wish, do you not?"

“I always have it with me," Father said, pulling out the same vial of clear liquid from earlier.

“Mother, would you check for and remove any blocks on the dumbass traitor pedo piece of shit on the floor? Mum don't even think about it. I am a King and we can talk however we wish," I said, looking at Lily's spirit.

“I wasn't going to say anything. After all, you are extremely angry right now," she said.

I looked down at Dumbles. “Hey fuck head, say bye bye," I said. And with that, I used the fireball to incinerate the teddy bear. Dumbles started crying as he watched his bear go up in flames.

I glanced up and I winced, seeing the horrified looks on the faces of my own Littles. I turned to address the Hall. “For those who do not know, I have two mates whom are Littles, and it does sadden me deeply to destroy something as precious as a Little's bear, as it is a source of Comfort for the Little. As a Daddy myself, again I was loathe to do so. Any questions and please only ask in respect."

“Was it necessary to destroy the bear?" Luna Lovegood asked, her dream-like voice drifting from the Ravenclaw table.

“Yes it was. Can anyone guess why?" I asked.

“It was to teach a lesson," said one of the Weasley Twins.

“Yes, George, or should I say Fred?"

“I'm Fred," the other Twin called out.

“You lie. I know all my Slytherins, especially those of my Court," I told them.

“You two can't fool him. Why do you even try?" Draco asked.

“You both owe me a favor now. Yes Mum, I am a Slytherin, and I am King of the House. Did so last year," I said to the spirit.

“I figured you might be," she replied.

“Now, as Fred pointed out, it was to teach a lesson. While that is true, it goes deeper than that," I told the students.

“How?" Luna asked.

“Bunny, what do you think?" I asked glancing at Blaise.

Blaise shrugged. “I don't know."

“Father, what do you think? How does destroying his bear go deeper than just a mere lesson?"

“He took something from you, so you took something feom him," Father said.

“It's the connection to his Daddy. He took mine and Bunny's connection as brothers, and as Twins. I took his only connection to his Daddy."

“That makes sense," Father said thoughtfully.

“Well, yes Father, I came up with it," I said turning back to Dumbles. I stared at him as he continued to cry. “Mother, did you find blocks on the the idiot?"

“No, I didn't," she said, letting her power fade from Dumbles.

“Really? But I know he IS lying," I said, slightly confused.

“He's lying, sure, but I haven't found anything."

I glared at Dumbles. “Tell me your plan for Hadraniel and Daniel Potter, or I'll have Father dose you enough that you only speak the truth for weeks, spilling all your plans and secrets all over the School," I warned.

“I wanted to raise a child to be Light instead of Dark," Dumbles said meekly.

“Why did you steal my brother, and use the Loris Strand and Stanza's Block, two very dangerous blocks among about 12 others on him?" I asked.

“I knew if I used those, I'd have a better chance of converting him to the side of Light, so he'd fight for me," Dumbles admitted.

My rage blossomed again. “So, you decided to play the Devil, change my twin's DNA, and make him a ticking time bomb? That sound about right?" I give him a swift kick in the balls, making him yelp. “You fucking destroyed my family. For what, so you could play God again? Only this time you don't have your Daddy to keep you in line."

Dumbles cried harder at the mention of his Daddy. “You know what, you are no better than the snake-faced bastard that tried to kill us. This is strike two."

“Strike two?" Dumbles asked.

“Oh he doesn't remember. Let's take a vote. Who thinks he's senile too?" I asked, raising my hand. Several hands raised into the air. “Does everyone remember what happened earlier today?"

“We had Professor Lockhart's trial," Luna spoke up.

“Correct my dear. Who was ultimately at fault for that trial?"

“Dumbledore," Fred and George said together.

“Correct my twins. And because of that, this would be...?"

“Strike two Daddy," Draco said.

“Correct my Princess. I, as the child of Magic, hereby call Zeus' Justice in the Trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I call Zeus' Twins Artemis and Apollo as witnesses to this Justice," I called out.

A low rumble like a clap of thunder rolls through the Great Hall. Then there was a sizzling sound and a bolt of lightning strikes the floor. When the brightness of the bolt fades away, there stands the Mighty Zeus and his two children. I sank to a knee. “Grandfather, Artemis, Apollo, thank you for hearing my call."

“You may rise. It must be pretty serious for you to call me," Zeus replied.

I stand up quickly. “Grandfather, it is serious. Dumbles has been at it again. Trying to control my family," I said. I glance at Apollo with longing, then a sadness that I didn't understand.

“That doesn't shock me at this point," Zeus said.

(T) _´You okay Daddy?'_ Draco asked. Apparently she caught the look I gave Apollo.

(T) _´Honestly, I'm not sure Princess. I feel something but I don't understand it'_ I told her. I then explained the whole situation to Zeus.

“I see," Zeus said.

“I ask one thing before you determine his punishment."

“And what is it that you ask Hadraniel?" Zeus asked me.

“Keep him here in his position. That way I can keep an eye on him," I told him.

“I can agree to that," Zeus replied.

There were cries of outrage and disgust heard around the room. “Silence," I called out. Students jumped at my call for silence and settled down rather quickly. “Now, I know you are all disgruntled by my decision, but think of it this way; who has the Loyalty of the school and the Castle?" I asked.

“You do Sir," Little Jake said from his place sitting next to the Twins.

“Correct. Now he will not be in full power. My Board and at least two Heads of Houses must approve all decisions he makes," I explained.

“But he'll still be Headmaster?" Jake asked.

“Minerva, Father, you'll keep him in check, won't you?" I asked them.

“Yes I will," Father stated.

“Of course," Minerva answered.

“Now, is that satisfying Jake?" I asked.

“Yes Sir," the young boy replied.

“Good. Now if there are no more objections, shall we begin the questioning? Father, use 6 drops oh him," I said.

“Yes my son," Father said. He moved over to the crying Headmaster and administers 6 drops of Veritaserum.

“Ask the test questions."

Father waited a moment, then asked, “What is your name?"

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-Grindelwald," Dumbles said.

“How old are you?" Father asked.

“3," Dumbles answered in a childlike voice, which to me was expected after the loss of his bear.

Ignoring the childlike voice, Father asked the next question. “What is your favorite color?"

“Pink."

The entire GH burst out laughing. “SILENCE!" I yelled. The silence was immediate, some students looking down in shame.

“Son, the potion is working correctly," Father said.

“Albus what was your plan for the Potter Twins?" I asked.

“To separate them. Figured their power would weaken if they were apart," Dumbles answered.

“When did you add the Loris Strand and Stanza's Block?"

“I added Loris just after I took him. I added Stanza's just before first year," Dumbles admitted.

“If the Loris is removed, will he be returned to how he was born?"

“It has never been tested. He may very well be that way for the rest of his life. I don't know," Dumbles replied.

“When did you find out that you failed?"

“What do you me by that?" Dumbles asked me.

“When did you realize your plan for us was failing?"

“First year, when you were both sorted into Slytherin," Dumbles said.

I rolled my eyes.“Where did you think we would go?" I asked amazed.

“I tried to manipulate the Hat into putting you in Gryffindor," Dumbles admitted.

“Do I look like your typical Gryffindork?" I asked.

“No."

“Tell me Dumbassadore, why was it so important to separate us in the first place?" I asked him.

“I figured Daniel's magic would be weaker, making him easier to manipulate. As I said I wanted to raise one to be Light."

“How did you figure that one when our family has been Dark since the time of Merlin?"

“I thought it'd be easy with Daniel to change him," Dumbles muttered.

“When did you find out you failed again?"

“Your first year. You knew who your brother was almost immediately."

“Of course I did. Familial Magic does not lie, nor does my bond. Now what was this Prophecy you 'heard'?" I asked, putting emphasis on the word heard.

“What prophecy?" Dumbles asked.

“Who killed our parents?" I asked.

“Voldemort."

“Why?"

“Because it was believed that the Potters were a threat to Voldemort's plans," Dumbles said.

“Who informed him of such?"

“No one. It's just what he believed."

I turned more serious. “Did you kill my parents?"

“No," he answered.

“Did you help in anyway to kill my parents?"

“No I didn't," Dumbles said.

“Did you give my brother and I De-aging Potions for a reason?" I asked.

“I didn't give De-aging potions."

“I conclude that the prisoner is able to overcome the truth serum, as I have detected several lies in his answers, especially in that last one," I said to the room.

“Even I could tell that last one was a lie," Zeus said.

“You know, my Birth Father was thought to be a Gryffindork, but he wasn't. That was his identical twin Jordan. James was a Slytherin and King like me, from what my Father has told me," I said.

“Yes Jordan was a Gryffindor. James and I were Serpents and proud of it," Lily told me.

“Yes I know. Grandfather Sal told me that," I replied, just loud enough for only her to hear me.

“I figured as much," she answered. I turned and showed Mum the Hogwarts Lord's ring. “That's wonderful my son."

“My Lady, would you please turn Dumbassadore blue and purple?" I asked the Castle. There was a rumbling through the room, then a soft blue light wrapped around Dumbles. “You have permission to laugh."

The light faded away from Dumbles, revealing Dumbles skin to be different shades of blue and purple, causing everyone to burst out laughing. “Now I think we can safely say who is in charge," I said.

“That's for sure," Father said thoughtfully.

“Father, you are still in trouble," I warned.

“Yes my son. I know that," he answered.

“Severus, what the Hell did you do?" Lily asked.

“Mum, stop."

“What? I was curious," the spirit said.

“Maybe, but it's none of your business. It is between Father and I."

“Fine."

I turned back to Zeus. “Lord Zeus, I Hadraniel Azeril Potter-Prince appeal for your Justice with your Witnesses. May it be Swift and Just."

“Well, it is apparent that he was lying, even under the influence of Veritaserum. Since I can't remove him from the school, per your request, I place the traitor under House Arrest, unable to leave the grounds," Zeus replied.

“Grandfather, I see that we think alike. I Hadraniel Azeril Potter-Prince, Lord of Hogwarts, agree with Judgement and as of today, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is hereby confined to the Headmaster's Tower for one year from this day."

Dumbles opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he closed it again and looked away. “That's the first thing he's done right his whole life I would expect. I think his Daddy was too soft with him by the looks of it. Gave him too much leeway," I said.

“I think you're right," Zeus said, looking down at the still crying Headmaster.

“My Girls, do I give you any leeway?" I asked looking up at the table. Both Draco and Silas looked up at me.

“No, not really Daddy," Draco said.

“No Daddy you don't," Silas replied.

“Bunny, what about you?" I asked looking at my brother.

“No Master," Daniel said.

“Do any of the three of you think I am too harsh with you?" All three shook their heads. “Bunny, come to Master please."

I watched him get up and move towards me. I sighed and leaned towards Lily's spirit. “He still thinks he has another mate," I whispered to her.

“And he most likely will until he feels the Bond," she whispered back.

“No I don't think even then. Thanks to the Zabini's, he's too caught up in the whole incest is wrong thing," I said softly.

“Hadraniel, he'll learn but it may take a while. Just be patient with him," she replied.

“Mum, did you really just tell me that?" I asked giving her a look.

“I did."

“Lily, you don't know your Eldest very well then," Lady Magic said as Daniel came up to us.

“Mum, she's right. Big Brother is very patient, not just with us, but most everyone in the school," Daniel said.

Lily gave him a small smile, before looking back at Lady Magic. “I didn't get to know either of my boys very well," she said sadly.

“Silas, my Little Girl, do I have you to thank for the appearance of our Mum's Spirit being here?" I asked looking over at her.

“Yes Daddy," she said.

I smirked. “She's here until you or I send her away, correct?"

“Yes Daddy," Silas repeated.

“Mum, how would you like to get to know your sons?" I asked, looking at the spirit.

“I would love that," she said.

“Father, would you like to say anything?"

There's nothing I can say," Father said.

“Really, and I thought I was your best friend," Lily said.

“Lils, you will always be my best friend," he said.

“Yet you have no other words for me," Lily accused, sounding affronted.

“I'm not good with words," Father said vaguely.

“You lie. I know you to be very good with words. Remember Mungo's took your proposal without any paperwork, only your word. Now, be a man and talk to her or your wake up is not going be very dry," I warned him.

“Okay, I'm just not sure what to say," Father admitted.

“Why are you acting shier than a first-year? No offense to my fist-years," I said.

“Sevy, you can talk to me about anything. You know this," Lily said. The whole school was stunned to see Severus Prince blush three shades of red. “I'm waiting Sev," Lily added.

When Father continued not speaking, I hit him with a silent Pungo. The stinging hex made him yelp and jump slightly. “Mum is waiting. Just remember I have all of Dad's Journals."

“Lily, I have missed you and James quite a bit. You two were always there for me," Father said.

“Well, duh idiot. What are friends for, if not that?" A voice said, before James' spirit appeared next to Lily's. I went weak-kneed, but Father caught me before I hit the ground. “That was unintentional," James said when Daniel straight up fainted, hitting the floor hard.

“Oh my boys," Lily said.

“I didn't bring him here, so don't you glare at me Severus," Silas snapped.

I glanced up to see Father was indeed glaring at Silas. I pushed myself away from him. “If you didn't, then who the fuck did? I'm the Master of Death. I should have been informed of..." It suddenly dawned on me. “HADES!" I roared.

In a puff of black smoke, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, appeared in the GH. “What did I do?" He asked innocently. I glared at him and pointed to James. “Well, when one spirit comes through the void, if their mate is also deceased, their spirit can follow," Hades said lamely.

“Really? You're going to try that? With Silas sitting at the Head Table? Silas is Death and knows how to do her job. Now, uncle, you wanna try that again?" I asked.

“But it's true," Hades said.

I rolled my eyes. “Oh Persephone, would you please grace us with your loveliness?" I called.

“Oh boy," Hades whispered.

In another swirl of black smoke, Persephone, Queen of the Underworld and Hades' Dominant wife appeared in the GH right next to Hades, who suddenly seemed to find his shoes very interesting. With a smirk on my face, I bowed to Persephone and explained the situation to her. She glared at Hades. “Hades, are you just looking to stir up trouble?" She snapped.

“Aunt Seph, when isn't he?" I asked her.

“Hades, explain yourself," Persephone said.

Hades let out a frightened squeak and disappeared. “I don't think so. As Master of Death, I summon Hades to return," I called. Hades reappeared suddenly, tried to vanish again but Persephone grabbed his arm. “No Hades. You even try to disappear again, and you will experience an electrical shock worse than Grandfather's bolt," I warned.

“He's not going anywhere," Persephone said.

“Nope, I've bound him to me until I deem him free to go. Everyone can tell you never piss me off."

“I'll deal with his behavior later. Now Hades explain, before our nephew rips you apart," Persephone snapped.

“Yes please tell us what the fuck you were thinking," I snarled.

“I just thought you would like to talk to your dad," Hades said weakly.

“Do you see my brother is still passed the fuck out?" I snapped.

“I'm sorry," Hades said, bowing his head.

I walked over to him and punched him in the stomach. When he doubled over I hit his jaw. “Get him gone before my Bunny wakes up," I growled.

“Yes Sir," Hades replied.

“I release you. Now begone, and take James with you," I bit out." Hades vanished, and so did James. I took a breath to steady myself. “You, my dear Aunt Seph, are more than welcome to stay," I said turning to Persephone.

“I'd be happy to," she replied.

“Head Chef Elf Casty," I called out. The somewhat tallish elf appeared in front of me, wiping her hands on her apron. “Hello Casty. I have a favor to ask. I know it's late, but is there any way to bring us all something lite to eat?" I asked her.

“Casty can send something up Lord Harry," Casty replied.

“Thank you Casty," I said. She bowed and disappeared with a small pop. I looked down at the still blubbering Headmaster. “My Lady, would you please deliver Dumbsnot to his Quarters?"

A white light surrounded Dumbledore and he disappeared from the GH. Moments later, plates of cheese and crackers, bowls of fruit, Jello, and goblets of water appeared on all the tables throughout the room. “Please eat and enjoy before we all retire for the evening," I said. As everyone started munching on the snacks, I walked over to my brother and scooped him into my arms. I then flashed to my throne and sat down, settling him on my lap. Daniel slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. “Are you okay, my little Bunny?" I whispered.

“My head hurts," he replied.

I channeled power into my hand, causing it to glow. I placed my hand against his head. Daniel flinched against my touch but otherwise didn't move. I closed my eyes and concentrated on healing the injury. When Daniel let out a sigh of relief a few moments later, I knew he was healed. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. “Bunny, I want you to have something to eat and drink some water, alright?"

“Yes Master," Daniel replied, reaching for an apple.

“Princess, how are you doing?" I asked looking at Draco.

“I'm okay Daddy," Draco answered.

I pushed a bowl of her favorite Jello towards her before I turned the other direction. “Father."

“Yes Hadraniel?"

“Don't make accusations, before you know the facts. Especially concerning my mate," I told him.

“I wasn't going to say anything," Father said, sounding confused.

“No I'm talking about earlier when you glared at Baby Girl."

“I didn't mean to."

“Yeah right Sev," Lily said.

“You know me well don't you?" He asked.

“YES," Lily and I said at the same time.

Draco giggled as Father's face became pink. I shook my head and turned back to the spirit. “Mum, I'm an Eidetic," I told her.

“You get it from me," she replied.

“Well, yes, but I get it from someone else too Mum."

“From this bonehead, right?" Lily asked, her transparent finger pointing at Father.

“I'm not saying," I said, causing Lily to smile. “You know, I think I said never piss me off."

“Yes. You did say that my son," Lily said.

“Father tends to do so quite often."

“I can't really say that surprises me," Lily said, drifting closer to the table.

I sat there silently for a moment, enjoying my Jello, when suddenly a wonderful thought entered my mind and I sat up straighter. “I have a brilliant plan," I said.

“Oh?" Lily asked.

“Yes. This plan will really make Dumbles go crazy. We cut off his supply of Lemon Drops and any other candy. He'll lose his mind completely."

“That would make things interesting," Father said.

“Father did you really just say that?"

“Yes I did," Father said casually.

I rolled my eyes. In the silence of the GH, Father's hair turned red and gold, and his skin turned grey. “Hey!" He yelled.

“What?" Fred called.

“Alright who did this?" Father called.

“You know you won't get honey from oil and vinegar," Luna said dreamily.

“This isn't funny!" Father snapped.

At those words, the entire Hall burst into laughter. Draco, who was leaning over her bowl, snorted into her Jello. “Princess," I said in warning.

“I'm sorry Daddy," she said immediately.

“I would think that you would remember your lessons I taught you, especially when it comes to food," I said.

“I remember Daddy. I just couldn't help it."

“Alright. Mother, you may lower your wards," I told her sitting back against my Throne.

“Of course my Darkling," Mother said. I felt the shift in the air as she lowered her protection wards.

“Prefects, you will lead your Houses back to your common rooms," I said. A chorus of Yes Sir answered me. “Dismissed."

Table by table, the Prefects got up from their tables and led their Houses from the GH. I waited until the students were gone before I looked down at my Bunny. “Bunny, shall we get these blocks and things removed?" I asked him.

“I'd like to get them removed Master," Daniel said quietly.

“Mother, would you please rid us of these binds? The only one to keep is the Substitute Bond," I told her.

“Of course my Darkling," she replied before wrapping her power around the two of us.

_(Great Hall)  
Third person narration_

All Hadraniel and Daniel could do was scream in pain as the age old blocks started to be removed. Draco clapped her hands over her ears, tears spilling down her cheeks. Seeing this, Silas rose from her place and rushed to Draco's side. She wrapped the crying blonde in her arms. (T) _´Princess, it will be okay. Daddy and Bunny will be better after this. I promise. Those blocks have been on them for awhile,'_ she told her silently, not daring to speak in front of the professors.

(T) _´I know Silas. I just don't like hearing or seeing Daddy in pain. It hurts me,'_ Draco replied.

(T) _´I know Princess, I know. I don't like it either, but it is unavoidable. Lady Magic is doing all she can to lessen that pain, but some of those blocks are on their Magic and their shared Soul. Their Twin Bond has been tampered with as well, so that's going to be even more painful for them,'_ Silas replied. She pulled Draco closer.

Draco turned and buried her face against Silas' shoulder. (T) _´I understand that. But I feel helpless because I can't do anything. I want to help Daddy and Bunny.'_

(T) _´The only thing you can do to help Daddy and Bunny is staying strong and keeping calm Princess,'_ Silas said. She ran her fingers through Draco's hair and began to sing a song to calm the blonde.

Draco allowed herself to slowly start relaxing in Silas' arms. (T) _´There you go Princess. I promise that they are going to be okay.'_

(T) _´Thank you Silas, for helping me through this.'_

(T) _´You are welcome Princess. I am Second while you are Daddy's Primary. It is my job to help when Daddy can't. I am a submissive like you, yes, but I am built to help you. It's my job,'_ Silas told Draco. Draco relaxed against her fellow Little and Silas kissed her temple.

Lily Potter's spirit turned towards the table and drifted closer. “Hello Draco," she said to the blonde. She had met him before when Hadraniel had summoned her so she could meet his best friend.

“Hello Lily," Draco replied, not pulling away from Silas.

Lily's attention turned to Silas. She didn't recognize this person holding her son's mate. “Who are you exactly?" She asked.

“I am Silas, God of Death dear Lady," Silas answered truthfully.

“You look nothing like Death, so I say you are lying," Lily scoffed.

That got Hadraniel's attention as Lady Magic's power faded from the Twins.“MOTHER! You apologize to my mate this instant. Antagonizing him will end your visit rather abruptly. Allow me to introduce Silas, Lord Death, youngest son of Zeus, brother to Lady Magic and my Submissive. Never again approach my mate without permission," Hadraniel snarled out.

Surprised, Lily floated back a little ways. “I apologize. I don't mean to overstep my place here. I've never seen Death in human form. I'm sorry Silas."

“NOT FORGIVEN!" Silas screeched, sounding very much like a four-year old.

“Lily, you hurt her feelings with your comment," Draco sighed.

“You have also put Silas in Little Mode. You are very lucky you didn't do so while the students were present. Bunny, would you sit in Silas' seat for me please? Strawberries later if you do," Hadraniel told his brother.

Daniel slid off of Hadraniel's lap and stood up on shaky legs. He hobbled the few steps to the chair and kinda flopped into it. Hadraniel looked at his brother and sent a sleep command through both bonds that they shared. Daniel slumped in his chair, fast asleep.

Severus watched the scene unfold. “I think he will now agree that you are what is best for him, though I think he will still struggle with the whole incest part. Considering that the old goat left him with the Zabini's, and they hate anything to do with that sort of thing, or even same sex couples," he said casually eating an orange slice.

Hadraniel rolled his eyes. “Father, you are once again stating the obvious and impending my care of a distressed mate. Shall I treat you how you are now acting? Like a child? Shall I bend you over my knee and spank your ass raw in front of Mum, your colleagues and several Gods?" Hadraniel questioned, his voice low.

“I apologize Hadraniel. I'll keep my mouth shut," Severus replied.

“Good. Or I will tell them how old I was the first time I ever did so. Come my Little Girl. Come to Daddy," Hadraniel said.

“That won't be necessary son," Severus said as Silas released Draco and ran to Hadraniel.

Hadraniel glares at Severus, then quickly plucks his now 4 year old Little up and settles Silas on his lap. “She was being a meanie wasn't she my Little Girl?"

“Big Meanie," Silas answered in that same childish voice. She was speaking clearly, though Hadraniel knew that if she were more upset, it would be harder to understand her.

“My Girl, what is my rule when you come here?" Hadraniel asked, gently stroking Silas' hair.

“What you mean Daddy?" Silas asked.

“When you appear here before me, what is my rule?" Hadraniel rephrased the question, but that only caused Silas to tilt her head. “Did I not tell you to appear in human form so as not to frighten anyone?" Hadraniel asked.

“Oh that rule Daddy. I'm sorry Daddy. I have so many rules to remember that I forgot which one you were asking for," Silas replied.

“It's alright my Little Girl. You do have a lot of rules. Now, tell Daddy why you have those rules," Hadraniel stated.

“My rules keep me in my place Daddy," Silas answered.

“That is correct. Now, I think you have earned a reward for helping Princess when she was distressed," Hadraniel said casually, causing Silas' eyes to light up.

“Oh thank you Daddy," she said excitedly.

“This reward is one of your choosing, and you have by dinner tomorrow to tell me what you want, seeing as it is after midnight," Hadraniel told Silas.

“Yes Daddy. Thank you Daddy," Silas said happily.

“Now, you see? That is how a Daddy handles their Little," Hadraniel said to the professors.

“Daddy? Can I cuddle?" Silas asked shyly.

“Seeing as you have been polite and you asked so nicely, you have permission to cuddle my Beautiful Girl," Hadraniel said.

“Thank you Daddy," Silas replied. She cuddles against Hadraniel's chest and lays her head on his shoulder.

Hadraniel wrapped his arms around Silas and held her close, before glancing to Draco. “Princess, are you okay Sweetheart?" He asked the blonde.

“I'm okay Daddy," she answered before yawning.

Hadraniel smiled. “Okay Princess. You may rest if you wish. We'll return to our Suite shortly," he told her.

“Okay Daddy," Draco replied. She leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes.

“Again, how a Daddy handles their Little. With Patience, Love and Care," Hadraniel said. He conjured two teddy bears, one a bright yellow and the other a pale lavender. He magicked Draco's silver pacifier back into her mouth, handed the lavender bear to Silas, then raised Draco's arm and tucked the yellow bear under it. Draco, kept her eyes closed and cuddled the bright yellow bear to her chest. Silas cuddles her lavender bear up against Hadraniel's neck.

Semara watched them for a moment, then let out a soft trill. She flew over and landed on Hadraniel's other shoulder. (T) _´They are beautiful Master,'_ she told him.

(T) _´To which are you referring, my Beloved?'_

(T) _´Them cuddling their bears. It's adorable,'_ Semara said.

(T) _´Princess' bear is Buttercup and Little Girl calls hers Lav-lav,'_ Hadraniel told the Phoenix.

(T) _´Pretty names.'_

(T) _´My Bunny has a pale blue stuffed bunny, but he doesn't like carrying it as he thinks it will make him look like a girl.'_

(T) _´That's not what it's for at all. It's security,'_ Semara huffed out.

Hadraniel glanced at his twin and smiled. (T) _´Of course it's for security. It's also for their comfort. I know, as I am their Daddy and Bunny's Master,'_ Hadraniel said.

Semara let out a soft trill and nuzzled Hadraniel's cheek. He nuzzled her right back. (T) _´You know, I just realized something Beloved.'_

(T) _´ And what's that Master?'_ the Phoenix asked.

(T) _´That you are bonded to a Dragon.'_

(T) _´Well, so I am,'_ Semara said, pretending to be surprised.

(T) _´You're going to enjoy every minute of it aren't you?'_

(T) _´Of course I am,'_ Semara replied.

Hadraniel turned his attention to the Professors. “To the Heads of House, Minerva, Filius, Pomona and Father, I address you. In light of this recent trial, I am ordering all students to undergo scans to check for malicious blocks, spells, or potions. Everyone found with these infractions shall be given a Purge. Any objections to this? Remember I am. Lord of Hogwarts. My word is Law."

Hadraniel watched the Professors glance around at each other, but no one voiced any objections. They looked back at Hadraniel, waiting to hear what else he had to say. “Minerva, my Father is lead Healer on this venture as Madam Pomphrey is only a Medi-witch. Father, I will announce it to our House tomorrow at our morning meeting."

Severus nodded, for he was in the middle of drinking some water. Minerva glanced at Madam Pomphrey before speaking. “I can understand that. Severus is more qualified. I mean after all, he had to become a certified Healer in order to pass his Potions Mastery," she said. Pomphrey nodded her agreement.

“That is correct. Now, Minerva, Pomona, and Filius, you will each need to announce it to your Houses before breakfast tomorrow," Hadraniel told them.

The three professors all answered 'Yes Sir' all at the same time. Hadraniel, being satisfied with their answers, he stood up and set Silas on her feet. He then picked Draco up in his arms. He then concentrated and flashed himself, and all three of his his mates back to their Royal Suite. Draco opened his eyes when they landed and looked around. Hadraniel, Silas, and Draco were now dressed in their pajamas, while Daniel was now once again naked and curled up in his basket. Hadraniel snapped his fingers and a blanket settled over Daniel.

Draco yawned around her pacifier and snuggled closer to Hadraniel. “Come my beautiful girls. It's time for bed." With that he led Silas into the bedroom. Hadraniel laid down and settled Draco against his chest. Silas climbed onto the bed, crawled over and snuggled against Hadraniel's side. As the three of them fell asleep, Hadraniel waved his hand and activated a certain spell that played music. As he drifts off, the theme song from his favorite Muggle movie Independence Day played in the background.


End file.
